House of Every Witch Way
by tete105
Summary: On a ten student scholarship to the London Boarding School, the Irridium students enter the house of Irridium and Emma and Nina understands that's they have to do something for the chosen one with the churry kanay and it involves the Hexoren, The Cup of Ankh, and The Mask of Anubis. Nina has to form Sibuna and Emma has to form a group with the people she trusts.Love triangles&drama
1. House of Scholarship, House of Mystery

It was a normal day at Iridium High every thing was as though it should be. Emma, Daniel, Andi, Mac, Tony, and Diego sitting at one table and the Panthers Sitting at Another table.

Then Nurse Lily, and Coach Julio came up to the mic that was set up before lunch started.

Julio and Lily had to tell an announcement about an education in London.

"Okay so I know many of you in here has talked about going to London, " Lily said

"So we have a solution to get you there and you will still have an education for your high school years at a boarding school, " Julio said.

"We'll hand out a paper for your parents to sign and the information, but first here's the bad news, "Julio said

"You have to take an advanced test to go and you gave to get over an 80 to get in, " Lily said. Julio and Lily started to hand out papers.

"Wouldn't it be cool to go guys, " Andi said as she took a big bite of her sandwitch.

"Yeah, but to get in we have to get over an 80 and I have never been advanced, " Mac said.

"That's okay Mac we can make a study group," Emma said.

"Cool, so where's the first meet, " Daniel asked.

"How bout my place, " Emma said as she looked to see everybody's approval. Everybody agreed.

"I'd love to see those little Panthers squirm as they can't go because they didn't study hard enough, " Andi said as she slammed her sandwitch down. Emma felt regret she knew that her and Maddie weren't the best of friends but she knew that it wouldn't be the same with our the Panthers.

"Okay but maybe we should invite the Panthers along, " Emma said really fast. Every body gave her a confused look. "I know if seems weird but it would not be the same with out them," Emma began. There was silence, ", and if your got to answer I'd suggest you do it now because the test is Saturday. "

"She's Right you guys, we should invite them over, " Daniel said. Every body looked at eachother and then shrugged.

"If it's fir the best, " Tony said.

"So who is going over there to ask? " Diego asked. Everybody shot up and Emma was the only one who didn't come up. With out any words cause she didn't have any time she went over there and went to ask the Panthers the question.

"Hey Maddie, " Emma said

"What do you want?" Maddie asked

"Well were staying a study group and wanted to know if you wanted to be in it, I know it seems strange but we're not pulling tricks we just think it'll be more fun with more people we know there," Emma said really fast.

"Sure, where do we meet?" Maddie asked.

Suprised Thad she said yes, "My place, at 7:00."

"We'll meet you there, " Maddie said,. Emma walked away Suprised that Maddie said yes. It had went better than she thought.

Lily was in her nurses office and saw Emma going down the hall. Lily pulled her in her office.

"Okay Emma, here's the deal. Your going to London no questions asked.," Lily said.

"Cool but why?" Emma asked. "

"Because you need to get something from the boarding school, bring the Hexoren, you'll need it, " Lily said.

"What is it for, " Asked Emma anxious to find out.

"Well, I did some reading the other day for information and the boarding school in London has the one and only Mask of Anubis, and the Cup of Ank," Lily said.

"So, Lily your being kind of vague why do I need it? "Emma asked her guardian getting annoyed.

"Because, it says that if 'The Chosen One' that's you, needs to drink the tears of gold from the Cup of Ankh, while holding the hands of the churry kanay reciting the words of the Hexoren, " Lily said

"Why is it so important? " Emma asked.

"Because if you dont, you end the world as we know it," Lily said.

"I'd better start packing," Emma said.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Eddie were in the Irridium house setting up for when the new guests arrive. Amber went over to the banner and tried to staple it. Only to find out that she didn't have the stapler.

"Um, Nins, can you pass me the stapler?" Amber asked.

"Uh sure, wait my hands are tied," She looked to Fabian,",Fabian?" Fabian went and got the stapler.

"Hey Guys look," Fabian said as hevgrabbed the stapler, everybody came over to him.

"There's something on the walls," Eddie says.

"It say Hexoren, " Nina said.

"Fabes, take a picture If it," Amber said. Fabian got his camera phone out and took a picture.

"What could it mean?" Nina said.

"We'll it could mean a lot since this Irridium house was built based on a Frobisher setting, so I think we're going to have to find out what it means before a scary ghost from the past tells us, but for right now let's look around the house to see if there is any other words on the wall and cover it up so the new guest don't get suspicious about the creepy words, " Fabian said. And they started looking around the house for other weird writings Fabian got a bucket of paint and painted over the spot.


	2. House of Plans, House of Reasearch

"That's so cool, Em, " Andi said as she layed on Emma's bed.

"It's also cheating, "Emma said grabbing the seat next to Andi.

"Your doing this to save the world I doubt anybody will care if they find out, " Andi said.

"I think she said Diego is going too," Emma began,", it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." Emma said thinking of how it would be with out her best friend.

"There's an obvious solution you-never mind, "Andi stoped herself because she new that if she proposed her idea, Emma would only think she's using her.

"How bout, I ask Lily to bring you, Daniel, Tony, Mac, and the Panthers, " Emma said.

"Wait the Panthers? " Andi said standing up.

"Yeah, they're in the study group, I think they'll be suspicious if we all get in and they don't," Emma said.

Emma had a point, Andi thought, the Panthers would get suspicious if we all got in and they didn't. Andi swept a strand of her hair off of her shoulder.

"So, who's gonna take in the 10th spot? ,"asked Andi.

"Um, I don't know, but we should get some sleep we have school tomorrow. With that Emma turned off the light and went to bed.

"Nina, What did you get for number four? " Amber asked as she tossed her pencil finger to finger.

"56, Nina said, where's Patricia and KT?" Nina asked.

"I think they went to go see a movie, " Amber said.

"Guys!" Fabian said as he bursted though the door ", you know when we searched through the a Irridium house the other day and we found these words on the wall?" He hands the girls the note pad that they wrote the words on.

"Close the door," Nina said. Fabian closed the door.

"Well I did some research in this book, " Fabian gets a big book that has no title, ",and it uses the words that we found in the wall, like: chosen one, churry, kanay, and Hexoren."

"What's going in Fabian? " Nina asked.

"Well, if you don't drink the tears of gold from the cup of Ankh while holding the churry kanay's hand while reciting the words from the Hexoren, The world will end," Fabian said.

"This is totally not new," Amber said

"Churry kanay? " Nina began , are you sure it's not outdated and it didn't mean Osirian? "

"It doesn't say, " Fabian said.

"Well ago we need to dip is find the karma, "Amber said.

"It's the churry kanay, Amber, " Fabian said.

"Whatever, and anyway this is one of the less difficult things that we had to do for this world, " Amber said.

"I guess we got to get Sibuna back together, " Nina said. Amber put her right hand over her right eye and said the code, and so did Fabian.


	3. House of Tests, House of Sharing

It was Saturday in Miami, and everybody in Iridium High were just about to take the advanced test.

"Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction, " Mac said over and over again,

"Dude, I think you got it," Diego said.

"I'm freaking out man, what if every body that I hang out with goes to London and I'm stuck here by myself! " Mac said.

"I doubt that will happen Mac, " Emma said knowing that she made Lily rig the test. She felt bad that she was cheating for everyone, but if she wanted to make the world end then she wanted to make the world End with all her friends.

Just then Julio came in and told everyone to get in there seats, he wished everybody good luck and then gave everybody the test. A few hours passed and everybody was done.

"The results will be in by Monday," Julio said.

"Wow that's not alot of time to grade alot of essay," Daniel said. It was akwardly silent the only thing that filled the air was the sound of nothing. Then the teenagers got dismissed and noise filled the air with talking and the chair screeching against the polished hardwood floor. Everybody went to their normal lives, well almost normal.

Emma and Andi were in Emma's room practicing her powers, after two hours you could find them both laying on Emma's bed with there hair flowing everywhere.

"I'm hungry, can we order out, "Andi asked.

"What do you want," Emma asked.

"Chinese, " Andi said.

"Nothing rymes with Chinese, "

"How about, I want Chinese and I want it here, so I can eat it and my hunger can disappear," Andi said.

"Oh that's cool, I want Chinese, I want it here, so I can eat and my number can disappear, " Emma said as she did her normal gesture when says her spells. A big bucket of Chinese came from nowhere and on to Emma's desk.

"This is awesome now we can get food with out paying!"Andi said as she went over to Emma's desk and started eating. They both heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it? " Emma asked stuffing her face with general toast chicken

"It's Daniel," Daniel said.

"Oh no he's going to come in here and be suspicious about the buffet," Emma whispered to Andi

"You didn't tell him you have your powers back?"Andi asked in a whisper.

"No!" Emma began in a whisper, "my boyfriend is here as you know, sorry Andi but this food has to go." And with that the good on the desk dissapeared, including the one in Andi's hand.

"Did you hand to make the food in my hand disappear? " Andi asked angrily.

"Sorry it has a mind of its own, " Emma said returning back to her normal voice as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! " Daniel said as he opened his arms for a hug. Emma returned the favor and opened her arms to receive the hug.

"Ugh let me leave the room," Andi said as she got up and left.

"So wouldn't it be so cool if we won together, and be in the same house?"Daniel asked as he held Emma's hand.

"Yeah but I don't think my dad will like it," Emma said.

"You guys make me wanna barf," Andi said from the other side of the door.

"Then don't listen,"Daniel said as he banged the door.

"Ow!" Andi began,", it's hard to ease drop when your ear is bleeding."

Daniel got a text.

"That's my parent I got to go home, but I'll come tomorrow," Daniel said,

"Okay," Daniel said as he left out the window.

"Can I come in now?" Andi Asked

"Yes, I can flash back your food and we can Contine the sleep over," Emma said

"Yes! but instead of Chinese, I was thinking Mexican," Andi said as he she walked in the room rubbing her ear. Emma began to flash some Mexican food.

It was breakfast time at Anubis house, Trudy was setting the food on the table, while the Original Sibuna were all sitting together. Fabian was looking up the churry kanay, Nina was looking up the Hexoren and Amber was brushing her hair.

"I don't get it, they say all The churry kanays are extinct," Fabian said taking a bite out of his bagel.

"What did you say Fabian were have cherry pie tonight," Alfie said walking in the room.

"No, Alfie," Trudy said shaking her head. In three minutes everybody front he house came downstairs, eating.

"Can you believe that were have newbies over and their all Americans," Patricia said.

"What's your deal with Americans, Patricia. You are dating one," Joy said.

"I just hate when they make British jokes," Patricia said.

"We'll you have to learn to love them because your going to be sharing a house with them for food, there kitchen supplies doesn't come for two months, " Trudy began, ", Off to Class then," Trudy said. Everybody got up and went to there class.


	4. House of Packing, House of Iridium

Emma and Andi Were sitting in the cafeteria at Irridium high, it was the day when they were going to find out who was going to go to house of Irridium, of course, Emma, Andi, and Diego knew in advamce, but still they were still were anxious. Julio came in the cafeteria to announce the winners.

"We have results," Julio began, "We like to thank everybody who came on Saturday, The winners are... Emma Alonso, Daniel Miller, Maddie Van Pelt, Andi Cruz, Diego Rueda, Tony Myers, Mac Davis, Sophie Johnson, Katie Rice, and Gigi Rueda."

"I hope you packed in advance because your leaving on Saturday, " Lily said.

"Wow, this thing is kind of going fast," Daniel said.

"Are you kidding me, " Andi began, ", We're going to a one in a life time trip to London and all you care about is the timing? "

"I'm glad that all of us won, but isn't it kind of weird that we all won," Maddie said, no one seemed to hear her but she looked at Emma suspiciously. Maddie believed in miracles but there wasn't this good of a Miracle.

The Panthers Were in Maddie's house packing up there was only three more days until they left for London.

"Maddie can you please get your powers back so we can just have our stuff magically go into the suitcase," Katie asked.

"Oh, she cant, she lost her powers remember," Sophie said.

"Sophie! If I had my powers I would turn you into a lizard," Maddie said. It was an akwardly silent moment til A certain voice filled the air.

"Maddie Winky, " Maddie's mom, Ursula came in the room saying.

"Mom I'm too depressed to talk," Maddie said.

"We'll I want you to know that your not the only one of the Van Pelts that going to London," Ursula said.

"What do you mean by that? " Maddie asked.

"We'll since I'm your guardian I have to be there to... guard you," Ursula said.

"But mom it's so embarrasing, my mom living in London with me, does this have anything to do with Mr. Sanfansis- something is going to be there with Emma?"Maddie said.

"We'll as your guardian I need to be there if you get your powers back," Ursula said.

"Ugh could this day get any worse? " Maddie said flopping on her bed.

It was 2:00 am on a Saturday at Irridium high. There were only 14 people there to soak it in.

"When is the limo getting here?" Maddie asked. Everybody shrugged.

"Well, Irridium high good bye, it been nice knowing ya but now I have to give up my place as the blogger, see Iridium High I'll keep ya posted on the house of Irridum, this Gigi signing off," Gigi said full of energy.

"Gigi, how are you so full of energy?" Emma said dried out.

"She's always like that," Diego said.

They heard a honk outside.

"Finally the limos here," Andi said. They all went outside and into the limo.

"Ugh this is impossible, the world is going to end, the only thing we have it the tears of gold and the cup of Ankh," Nina said.

"This makes it worse, there's only one Hexoren, ," Fabian said.

"Great, the world going to end before our senior year," Amber said.

"We should probably get going guys, we need to introduce the new kids to their rooms and stuff, " Fabian said

"Let's look at the tunnels tonight to see if there's any second meaning to the riddles, " Nina said.

"Sibuna, " they said as they did the sign.

Emma and the gang just got of the plane and into the cabbie. There was only four people allowed in a cab so it was: Emma, Daniel, Andi, and Lily.

Then Julio, Mac, Diego, and Tony. The Panthers in another cabbie, and in the last cabbie it was Ursula and Francisco, forced by Ursula.

After 20 minutes passed they finally got to the boarding school. They were all greeted by Trudy who was standing in front of the Irridium house.

"Ooh it's so big," Emma said. They all got put the car and went to Trudy. Trudy greeted them and took them on a tour and told them about the kitchen supplies and then told them that they had to be in the kitchen in the Anubis house to eat. She showed the boys thier rooms. Daniel was with Tony and Diego was with Mac. Then Trudy Went Upstairs And Told The Girls Thier Room Assignments

"Okay in this room we have, Katie, Sophie and Gigi," Trudy said.

"-wait this has to be a mistake you can't have Me Andi and Emma in the same room together," Maddie said.

"Well you can ask to switch rooms but it'll take alot of paperwork," Trudy said.

"Eww, voluntary work," Maddie began," It's not worth it."

"Okay, well supper is in a little bit I'll send somebody over when it's time," Trudy said. All the girls went into their room to unpack.

"I have to go to the bathroom don't touch any of my stuff," Maddie said.

"Don't worry Im allergic to pink," Andi said as Maddie left the room.

"Unpacking can be such a drag, so please help me unpack," Emma said as she casted her spell. Then all her clothes went into her closet.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool, do me," Andi said. Emma did the spell to her and all of Andi's clothes went into her closet. Just then Maddie came back in.

"Um how did you unpack your stuff so quickly," Maddie asked as she went to her bed and looked around.

"Oh we practiced packing and unpacking when we heard that we won,"Andi said.

"Whatever," Maddie said as she sat down on her uncomforted bed.

Emma went into her bag to check if the Hexoren was there. She slid her bag under her bed and whispered,

"Stay Hexi," luckily no body heard her. She smiled at herself and then layed down on her comforted bed


	5. House of Magic, House of Truth

The Irridiums went over to the Anubisers to eat dinner. During the meal Emma saw her finger glowing, she realized it and quickly pulled it under the table. Her finger came out from under the table and started going side ways, in the direction of the cellar. Just before she could understand what was going on the door slammed shut by Victor. Emma jumped. Victor looked at Nina. Emma was confused she ignored the thought and kept on with her meal, the more she tried to ignore the more it came up in her mind.

Emma and Andi were in ther room, Maddie was in the bathroom taking an hour shower.

"Then he looked at the dirty blonde," Emma said.

"Wait, that is so cool that you can open up the cellar door with your finger, what do you think it was getting at?" Andi asked stuffing a sponge cake in her mouth.

"I saw a lock on the door, maybe it was opening it for me," Emma said taking a piece of the sponge cake and putting it in her mouth.

"Couldn't you just magically put your self in there," Andi asked.

"But you know how that ends up, the pool," Emma said.

"Your not going to end up I'm the pool, it's like a thousand miles away," Andi said.

"I'm not risking it, I'm not that good at making my way go back to where I started," Emma said.

Maddie came back from her shower and then she looked at Andi and Emma very suspiciously, how they stopped talking when she came In the room

"Then he just looked at me," Nina said. Amber, Nina and Fabian were in Nina'a room talking about what happened at dinner

"Now let's use context clues," Amber began," he was near the cellar and he slammed it shut and looked at you, either A he has some real issues, or B he doesn't want you to see something."

"That does make sense," Fabian said sitting down on Nina's bed.

"I have a question," Amber said.

"What?" Nina said.

"It's obvious, Fabian you still love Nina, now when are you going to stop acting like, Mara is your love," Amber said slurping on her slurpy she got earlier.

Fabian blushed and looked at Nina then started to stutter got up and left.

"Amber!" Nina shouted. Amber shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her slurpy


	6. House of Acceptance, House of Refills

"No way," Andi shouted in her room accompanied by Diego and Emma.

"Come on, there's so many that we can accomplish with four," Diego said.

"I agree with Andi we can put her in, we'll be putting her in danger and we all know that you don't want that," Emma said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want your precious girlfriend in danger of chipping a fingernail," Andi said.

"Can you at least sleep on it?" Diego asked.

"Okay sure," Emma began,"We'll think about it."

"Speak for yourself," Andi began sitting on her custom made sharks blanket,"there's no way I'm letting Princess Pink in the group!"

"I'll think about it," Emma corrected herself. Then Diego left.

"It's so unfair that just because that's his girlfriend she gets special treatment, you know there bound to break up, there polar opposites," Andi said.

"Are you sure that all you care about in this situation, is You not liking Maddie?" Emma said as she pulled a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Andi said hesitantly,"Night," Andi said as she got under her Sharks covers.

"It's only 8:00," Emma said checking the time on her phone.

"Well it's my first day of school tomorrow in London and I want to be as energetic as possible," Andi said turning off her lamp and laying down.

"The main light is still on," Emma said.

"Well maybe I like to sleep like this at my house," Andi said sitting up in her bed

"Okay," Emma said leaving the subject alone

At breakfast everybody came to the Anubis house to eat. Katie was looking at Ediie and Eddie smiled at her. Patricia looked at both of them looking at each other. She got jealous and then got the pitcher of orange juice.

"Any body want any refills?" Patricia asked. As soon as she asked all the Anubisers shouted no simultaneously.

The Irridiums were confused, Patricia then went over to Katy and poured it on her head. Katie was astounded.

"Have you lost your mind?" Katie said as she squeezed he orange juice out her hair.

"No but you have a new hair color," Patricia said as she laughed at how ridiculous Katie looked.

"Come on Yacker now you know that was uncalled for," Eddie said sympathetically.

"What, it's a tradition?" Patricia said still laughing. While Patricia was laughing.

"No, it's fine, I've done red hair, matter of fact I've even done Blue hair," Katie said looking in Maddie direction,"and I think that I can go for yellow for a couple of minutes, but you know what, I think it's time for you to get out the habit of having red hair," Katie said picked up the milk and dumped it on her head. The room was silent Patricia stopped laughing and the only thing that filled the room was the dripping of the liquids that was dumped out of the pitcher,"hope your not lactose intolerant," Katie finished. Trudy came in the room.

"Alright lovelies, time to get... To school," Trudy said. As soon as she saw Katie and Patricia covered with juice and milk.

Every body got and left except for the two.

"Trudy, I need you help with the atti- what on earth?" Victor said. He looked at the mess on the floor and looked back at the two,"You two showers now!"

The two went off into there own house and cleaned themselves up.


	7. House of Jax, House of Spilling Out

"Andi!" Emma shouted from across the hall! Andi jumped and turned around.

"Woah, Em what's up?" Andi said.

"I was thinking that maybe we should let Maddie in the group, i mean think about it, she was there to defeat the principal, and evil Emma and Dezmona," Emma said.

"I was thinking too," Andi began,"if Maddie works with us, then Diego will see how hard she to work with and break up with her!- and then he won't, you know invite her into everything that we do."

"You know Andi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like him," Emma said putting in her combination to her locker.

"What, no, what?" Andi said.

"Hey girls," Daniel said as he stepped into the conversation,"I have some news."

"Don't tell me your calling off the date to the movies," Emma said with worry in her voice

"Ugh can I not see this," Andi said closing her locker.

"No that's not it," Daniel said ignoring Andi's comment,"Jax is coming,"

"What!," Andi said

"When is he getting here," Emma asked

"I'm already here," Jax said, coming from Daniels side.

"Nina, are sure you never saw sight of the Hexoren," Fabian asked

"Positive, I think I would remember having a flying book in my life," Nina said

"Are you sure, because in here it says that the chosen one has the Hexoren," Fabian said double checking the book to see if it's right.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Mara said coming in the main room of the Anubis house. Just then Eddie and Patricia came in arguing.

"I don't believe you!" Patricia said.

"Yacker, I do not like her," Eddie tried to explain.

"Oh really because if that's the case then you have a weird way if showing it, you let her just put the stinking milk on me, I think I still smell like a cow" Patricia said siting down on he sofa.

"Yacker, she's not my girlfriend, you are, I don't even know her name," Eddie argued.

"Then why did you smile at her?" Patricia questioned. Looking up at Eddie.

"So now I can't be friends with a girl?" Eddie asked sitting down next to Patricia.

"Not if she's being all flirty!" Patricia said standing up shadowing over Eddie.

Eddie stood up being a slight taller than Patricia. They were glaring at each other as they do all the time.

"Why do they fight all the time, but the make the perfect couple?" Mara asked.

"You know you guys need couples therapy," Nina said to Patricia and Eddie.

"No we don't," Both Patricia and Eddie said together.

"See, that was the only thing that you could agree on since, ever," Fabian said.

"Maybe they're right," Eddie said.

"That cost like forty dollars!" Patricia reasoned," we don't have that type of money."

"Or you could ask somebody who is an expert, and will charge you free," Nina said.

"Has anybody seen my notebook with the hearts on it?" Amber came down stairs asking. Everybody looked at her.

"What?" Amber simply asked.


	8. House of Suprises, House of Tacos

"Lily!" Emma said shouted. Coming through the Irridium house hold during school hours. Jax was on her left and Andi was on her right.

"Aren't you supposed to be in sch-" Lily dropped her sentence as soon as she saw Jax.

"Why is he here?" Andi asked pointing to Jax.

"Nice to see you guys too!" Jax said.

"Okay Emma I know this is a suprise, but I have an explanation," Lily said. Emma said there impatiently waiting,"well as you guys know Jax wasn't there for the test and the school board said he could go if he passed the test, and surprisingly he did."

"Surprisingly?" Jax questioned as if they didn't see him in the room.

"He probably used his powers," Andi said and then covered her mouth quickly.

"Your powers? I thought the council took It way from you," Lily said looking at. Jax suspiciously.

"Thanks a lot big mouth!" Jax said to Andi. Andi mouthed the word "Sorry"

"I knew I didn't lose it," Lily meant to tell to herself. She then started thinking about the trouble she got into when she was In charge of have the powers, she shook the thought and got back to the point at hand.

"I swear I didn't use your powers for the test," Jax said putting his hands out so she could see that it wasn't crossed.

"It's hard to say you always get mediocre grades. You can't just pull it up in two weeks," Lily said.

"I'll retake and then You'll we that I didn't cheat," Jax said.

"How did we get to this conversation," Andi said wondering how the yelling fest directed at Lily went to tests with Jax.

"Even if you do, I'm still taking your powers and telling the council about it," Lily said Disappointedly looking at Jax.

"No, if you do that then they'll disintegrate his powers forever," Emma said defending Jax.

"Yeah, you should of thought of that before you stole your powers back," Lily said walking off. After Lily walked off it was very silent in there. Awkwardly silent.

"Is it lunch time yet," Andi began,"cause I heard there serving tacos," Andi said "Tacos," Andi said again to add dramatic effect and to break the awkwardness,"I'm just gonna leave," Andi said exiting.


	9. House of Counceling, House of Tutoring

"Please state your problem please," Amber said behind a desk fixing her position in her chair.

"Okay so, Amber-" Eddie began to say.

"Sorry, but behind the desk, I would like to be called, Ms. Millington," Amber said looking dead serious at both Patricia and Eddie.

"Okay Ms. Millington, we have a relationship problem," Eddie said.

"Obviously I have 'anger issues'" Patricia quoting on Anger issues and Patting her red hair down.

"Well have you tried talking to each other?" Amber said writing down info in her pink book.

"That's how we got here," Eddie said.

"Have you tried listening," Amber said lifting her eyes to see them sitting in front of her. Nobody said anything,"that's your problem, my work here is done," Amber said as she was getting up and was about to leave.

"Wait, Amber can we see next week to see the progress," Eddie asked.

"Sorry I can't I have to go to a Sibuna meeting," Amber said then She realized what she just said and turned around.

Eddie and Patricia were too focused on each other to understand what Amber just said.

"oh that's understandable I'm mean you have to save the world so-" Eddie stopped and realized what she just said, he looked at Patricia and then looked back on her,"wait, did you just say Sibuna?"

Amber smile nervously and caught both Patricia and Eddie off guard and ran out the room, Patricia and Eddie followed.

"Please, Emma!" Jax said sitting next to Emma in the main room of the Irridium house.

"And why should I help the person who manipulated me, when out with my Evil Clone when I specifically told you not to, and tried to ruin my powers and keep me trapped inside the magic realm," Emma said flipping through her magazine and not taking her eyes off of it.

"Because I said please," Jax said wishing that she'd help him.

"Why do you want to stay anyway, your still going to lose your powers," Andi said sitting across the main room.

"Why does she have to be here?" Jax asked.

"Because unlike you I want her here," Emma said, finally looking up from her magazine and smiling of how witty her comment was.

"Ha! Good one Em!" Andi said playing zombie force five on her PSP

"And I thought you studied anyway," Emma said looking at an outfit,"Ooh, that's cute," she said pointing the magazine to Andi.

"it not really my taste it's a little to colorful for me," Andi said. they started discussing about, after 2 minutes Jax had enough.

"C'mon guys!" Jax shouted," And for the test, I made me another clone and made him study and take the test,"

"I don't know about Emma, but I say if you get yourself into this mess you have to have a plan to get out," Andi said.

"I know Emma, she always helps a friend out," Jax said looking at Emma as of his eyes could talk for him..

After hearing Andi and Jax going back and forth she knew what she had to do," How about this, if you help us get the mask of Anubis and the cup of Ankh, then we'll help you study," Emma said,

"The mask if what and the cup of what?" Jax asked.

"We'll explain," Andi said with a huff jerking her PSP so she'd have the effect in the game.


	10. House of Mask, House of Cup

"Okay I guess two new members are in the group," Nina said looking at Amber.

"Five is better than three," Fabian said.

Nina moved her eyes to meet Fabian's then looked at Patricia and Eddie.

"Okay there's no time to waste," Nina began pushing her rolling chair back and standing up,"we have to go to the tunnels tonight and figure out how to get the mask," Nina said brushing her hair out of her face. She sat down on her bed hoping to find a solution to this otherwise unscheduled plan. She sat up. She got off her bed and went downstairs with the Sibuna team following her. She checked to see if the cellar door was unlocked it was for the first time, she opened it all the way open.

"Nina what are you doing," Patricia asked standing beside the door, hoping that Victor wouldn't come down and catch them.

"Amber, Patricia, Eddie, go down here and get the mask of Anubis, it's in the back of the tunnels In the display cage, what ever you do, do not put it on your face, we were all there to see what happened to Rufus," Nina said as she saw the designated three go down the stairs of the cellar. "C'mon Fabian," Nina said as she looked at Fabian and led him to the attic.

They walked up and then they saw Victor searching the place. He started flipping things over and ripping things apart.

"Where is it, it has to be here somewhere," Victor yelled. he turned arund and his nose hit where the Cup was and he looked at it and stared at it until he saw the eye of horus imprint and touched it with his finger.

Nina and Fabian looked at eachother and The heard noises coming their way and they ran downstairs.

They saw Amber, Patricia and Eddie with the mask in their hand.

"Where's the Cup," Amber asked looking at their expressions.


	11. House of Test Taking, House of Movies

"Are you ready for your test?" Emma asked standing out side of Lily and Julio's office on the second floor.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jax said looking over his flash cards that him and Emma did together.

"You just better past this test. We need you," Andi said said sitting on the couch next to The office.

"Did you just say you need me," Jax said looking at Andi in playful manner.

"No I said we, I would never need you," Andi said looking at Jax strait dead in the face.

Jax then looked from Andi and then down at his cards.

"Remember that, Andi," Jax retorted not looking away from the flash cards.

"C'mon Jax you only have about two more minutes until you have to take the test, and Andi might not need you but I do," Emma said. As she said that statement you could find Daniel downstairs coming from the kitchen that only had counters with a warm soda from the counter over hearing only that last part of what Emma said. Then he walked away furious to his room.

Mac was walking down the hallway when the bell rung for the next class to begin. He didn't go to his locker yet. The hallway went from crowded with people to you could whisper and you could hear an echo. He came to his locker and put his combination in he heard a locker slam shut and book fall to the ground.

He turned to see Katie on the other side of the hallway and her books dropped. He walked over there to help her. She looked at him with her brown eyes and her eyes met his eyes. She then looked down quickly, took her books and walked down the halls in haste. Mac smiled at her long curly hair as it moved with her head.

Nina was in her class thinking of what Victor could do if he had the cup. All of the sibunas members were in the same class. She coughed and out the words sibuna in it and the the sibuna team looked at her. After every body saying Bless you she then mouthed the words Sibuna meeting tonight. All of the team members shook their head. Nina looked at Amber who was sitting next to her then looked at Patricia and Eddie and Patricia sitting next to each other. Then looked at Fabian who was sitting next Mara. She retorted and then snapped her head back when he turned his head. False alarm he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the periodic table behind the new girl Emma.

She seemed suspicious, Nina thought. She would always catch her looking at the the cellar at dinner time when they came over. She brushed her long wavy hair out of her face and then the bell rung. In the middle of the teachers lecture she gave out the home work assignment and then they all left.

In the school yard Daniel was sitting down talking to Tony. Emma came behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," Emma said behind him. Daniel took her hands off sternly and looked at her.

"Hey Emma," Daniel said and then started walking with Tony behind him. Emma started going after wondering why he was avoiding her.

"So, we still on for the movies tonight?" Emma asked waiting for a reply.

"I don't know are you sure your not busy helping Jax out?" Daniel began,"because lately you've been ditching me for him." Daniel continued.

"What, no I haven't," Emma said in fixing her headband on her head.

"Yeah you have and I have a Tony as a witness," Daniel said in a huff.

"How," Emma said still fixing her headband.

"On Monday I asked you on a study date, you said that you had to help Jax study," Daniel began,"Then, I told Tony and we went to see 'Monkey Car' 3D."

"Hey, I've been dying to see that movie," Emma said in disgust finally deciding to take the head band of in anger.

"On Tuesday, we planned that we were going to take a tour around the campus, you couldn't because you needed to support Jax in doing his test," began to say,"and last but not least we were supposed to meet here today for our date two hours ago, but you showed up two hours late, oh and here's the funny part, Tony came over and we started talking about the great time we had at 'Monkey Cars' In 3D," Daniel finally finished being the angriest Emma has ever seen him.

Emma just stood there in shock that she missed so many dates in so many days in a row. Tony was sitting there silently and sweetly being glad that he wasn't the one getting scolded. Usually it's the girlfriend telling off the boyfriend for blowing them off. After a while of silence Daniel took one last glance at her.

"And for the movies, I'll be there but if your not there by the time the commercials are over, I think you made your decision on who you really want to be with," Daniel said as he left with Tony following behind him leaving Emma standing there.


	12. House of Makeover, House of Silver

"Maddie we have something we need to tell you," Emma came in the their room saying with Diego and Andi behind them. Maddie was painting her nails on her pink fur bed.

"What?" Maddie said not looking up from her nails.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but,"Emma began ,"please don't be mad."

"I won't," Maddie said anxious finally looking up from her nails.

"You promise?" Emma said.

"I just said I won-" Maddie said as she got interrupted by Andi saying

,"this is ridiculous, Emma got her powers back and we need you to help save the world."

"Why do you always get your powers back and I'm always in the dog house?" Maddie said.

"Is that a yes," Diego asked.

"I have to think about it," Maddie said.

"I'll give you those boots that you wanted," Diego said and Maddie turned around with out .5 seconds passing saying yes leaving the group in satisfaction.

"But if I'm in the group then I'm the one who can pick the name," Maddie said looking back down at her feet visualizing the boots on them.

"Fine, but it can't be all girly like 'team pink'" Andi said.

"Okay fine, how about we keep it simple team Irridium?" Maddie said.

"Too risky," Diego said.

"What does Iridium mean anyway?" Andi said.

"Silver!" Emma said.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Maddie exclaimed.

"We don't really have all day to discuss what our team name is going to be," Andi said sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"She's right," Diego said.

"All in favor of team silver say I," Maddie said followed by a simultaneous I agreeing that the team name should be Silver.

"Oh shoot what time is it?" Emma asked trying to find her phone to check the time.

"8:30," Andi said calmly.

"8:30!" Emma said loudly, rapidly trying to find her phone,"9 missed calls by Danny!"

"What does that mean?" Diego said.

"It means that I'm late... Again!" Emma said grabbing her coat and leaving her room storming down the stairs.

Emma came running out of the Iridium household running on the campus' damp ground trying to go faster in her school uniform skirt. The she realized, she's wearing her school uniform. She stopped, she was in the middle of the movies and the iridium house. Then she thought to her self, "I have ten minutes till the actual movie starts, and I took me five minutes. Why am I Waisting my time thinking... Go!" She then started going at a rapid speed. She came running into the house and took no time to run into her room.

"Diego get out I need to change," Emma said coming to her room.

"And boom goes the Dynamite there goes ten dollars out of your bank account and into mine," Andi said sticking her hand out for the promised money from Diego when they made a bet to see if he would realize if she was wearing her school uniform.

"Guys I don't have time for this!" Emma began,"Diego out!" She said motioning her hand out of her room.

Emma grabbed the closest thing to her in her closet and threw it on.

"Please tell me you are not wearing that," Maddie said examining her outfit choice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly running for America's Next Top Model!" Emma said grabbing a purse.

"I love the dress but the shoes have got to go, and honey you look like you just got out the washing machine with that hair," Maddie began," now sit down," she grabbed Emma and then began reconstructing her hair.

"Andi be a good little helper and pass me my blue wedges," Maddie said demanding Andi to pass her the blue wedges.

"I can't walks in wedges," Emma said.

"Well good cause I'm not walking to go get you the wedges," Andi said laying on her bed playing Zombie force 5 on her PSP.

"Do I have to everything my self?" Maddie said going over to her closet and grabbing the blue wedges that went perfectly with her outfit.

Emma looked it the mirror looking at her half curled hair and then looked at the time.

"Guys I only have 1 minute until I have to be there," Emma said.

"I'm almost done," Maddie said finishing up her hair,"and we are done," Maddie said finishing her last curl.

Emma looked up into the mirror and saw her beautiful curled hair and saw it went completely with her blue dress and wedges. She stood and started walking and then instantly fell when got up.

"We'll work on the wedge walking later, now go on your date," Maddie said shooing Emma out, then took a few minutes to reflect,"Wait did I just help Emma?"


	13. House of Horus, House of Watchfulness

"Fabian we need to get that mask before Victor, I don't know how he's going to get it, but I know he is," Nina said.

"Okay, okay but when should we do it," Fabian said coming down the hall of the school.

"How bout now?" Nina said with a smirk on her face, with letting him answer she took his hand and led him down the hall out of the schools door passing Mara with an jealous expression on her face.

Nina and Fabian sneak into the quiet house when they hear pots and pans clanking in the kitchen causing Nina and Fabian to hide in the main room.

"Trudy!" Victor said as he came down the steps with his usual attire on. Fabian and Nina hid behind the couch seeing what was going on.

"Yes Victor?" Trudy came out the kitchen with yellow gloves on and a pot in her right hand.

"Have a watchful eye for a necklace that has an eye on it, and if you find one show it to me as soon as possible," Victor said looking around.

"Okay Victor," Trudy said as she went back in the kitchen where you could hear more clinking and clanging. Nina put her hand over her necklace, the eye of Horus, and held on to it.

Victor went out of the house which allowed Fabian and Nina to sneak upstairs to the attic.

"Shh!" Nina said as she tried to open the attic door with a bobby pin, when she heard a click she gave Fabian a smile and then opened the door and closed it behind her when the both entered.

"Better keep a watchful eye on you eye of Horus, Nina," Fabian said turning around from the dolls stacked on top of a table in the attic.

"Tell me about it," Nina said

"Just like old times," Fabian said still looking at the paper.

"Yeah," Nina said

"Maybe I can take a look at it," Fabian said.

"Here it is," Nina said as she found where the Cup of Ankh was. She placed the Eye of Horus in the spot where it belonged and then the secret opening opened and she grabbed the cup out.

Nina stuffed it in her bag and, waited for the secret slot to close, then they left. Fabian locked the door from the inside and the they left without getting caught.

In the school it was time to switch class, so they missed fourth period. Nina and Fabian went to their locker which was one locker away from each other.

The bell just rung and then they ran off carrying papers in their hand and Nina's bag being open from getting her stuff out and putting them In her locker.

Emma heard the bell and started running to her class with her book bag half open with the Hexoren in it. She had to run to the other end of the school.

Nina and Fabian were running toward the other direction.

They met and crashed and fell on the floor. The Hexoren flying out Emma book bag and the Cup of Ankh falling out of Nina's bag making a crash.

They both took a minute to realize something important just fell out of both their bags.

"Heavy reading?" Fabian said as he helped her get her things.

"Yeah, I'm a real book worm," Emma said as she lied picking up her book and jamming it in her book bag.

Fabian laughed and then he took the cup.

"Heavy drinker?"Emma asked being witty.

"Nope, this is for a- Ancient Egyptian project," Fabian said as it popped at the top of his head.

"Egyptian project?"Emma said suspiciously.

"Yeah in this school you'll be doing a lot of a Ancient Egyptian assignments," Nina said.

"Well I'll see you guys at dinner," Emma said as she walked off. She felt her bag shake,"Oops sorry Hexi," Emma said as she let him out of her bag and into her arms.

"Did you say something," Nina said to Emma.

"No," Emma said and went to her class.

Gigi walked out of her class almost half asleep.

"Gigi, are you alright?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gigi said trying to fall in Sophie's arms but she fell on the ground. She gave a very painful yet subtle,"Ow"

"Was I supposed to catch you?" Sophie asked then started to walk away.

"Wait, Sophie," Gigi said trying to get Sophie's attention,"I need to out-scoopify Mara."

"Your not your usually perky self you've must've been up all night," Sophie said helping Gigi up.

"Your right, I stayed up all night trying to find back round information, all I found out is this school was founded by Frobisher Smithe," Gigi said now standing rubbing her head.

"Oh well I will be happy to help you find information, Ms information," Sophie said grabbing on to Gigi's side.

"Ow, that hurts," Gigi said when Sophie linked to her side.

"So I've paired you guys up myself for your recessive traits project," Ms Andrews said checking the sheet that she prepared for the class.

She posted the pairs up on the wall with a safety pin. The bell rung and the kids fled to the pair sheet.

You could hear kids either saying,"Oh no," or "Yes!" Katie went up to the sheet and her eyes widened when she found out who she got as a partner.

"Mac?" Maddie said and started to laugh in Katie and Sophie's room.

"It's not funny," Katie said.

"It's pretty funny to me," Maddie began,"anyway panthers we need to practice getting my powers back," Maddie said.

"Why, you've been doing fine so far," Sophie said siting on her bed with her legs folded.

"Probably because she has the Silver with Emma, Andi, and Diego," Katie said sounding discussed when she said Diego.

"Oh right," Sophie said. Maddie got up from Katie's bed and then closed Katie's, Sophie's and Gigi's door.

"Could you be any more louder, your not even supposed to know that there is a Silver," Maddie said.

"Oh yeah, but why can't we know, Andi knows and she's not magical beam," Sophie said crossing her legs and putting them over the edge of the bed.

"Because you can't separate the two and you know what happens if Andi gets mad at Emma," Maddie said.

"What happens?" Sophie asked.

"You know, when Emma spend all her spare time trying be best friends with Andi and then it takes away from what she has to do, and blah blah blah blah blah," Maddie said taking a magazine from Katie's side table as started flipping through it,"but I'll keep you guys posted after every meeting," she said still flipping through the magazine.

"Something feels incomplete," Katie said sitting down on her bed next to Maddie.

"What?" Sophie asked sympathetically.

"We have no power over this school," Katie said.

"Your right we need the Panthers in action again, the unstoppable trio with the irresistible looks that you couldn't say no to," Maddie began,"Panthers! Grab the sowing machine we have some work to do."


	14. House of Powers, House of Emphasis

It was a Tuesday morning, Emma, Andi and Madde were getting ready for school. The Hexoren then flew out of Andi's bag.

"Andi you can't bring that to school," Emma said.

"Come on Em it's practically calling me to take it," Emma said buttoning up her sweater. The Hexoren just flew in Andi's arm as Emma went over there and tried to take it from her,"Em! Think about it we need Hex with out him we can't save the world.

"Your right sorry Hexi," Emma said looking sympathetic.

"I still don't believe that you guys talk to the Hexa-whata," Maddie said sitting on her bed.

"Knock-knock," Diego began with his eyes covered,"is everybody decent?" Diego said as Maddie went over to him and kissed him on the cheek Which made Andi roll her eyes.

"Yes proxi," Maddie said.

"What was that for?" Diego asked coming in the door.

"Cause your my boyfriend, duh," Maddie said.

"Guys house meeting!" Julio called from downstairs. The gang went downstairs to see kitchen supplies come in.

"Our supplies are here!" Julio said next to Lily who was looking at the kitchen being set up.

"So now we will have dinner to breakfast here instead of the Anubis house,"Lily said almost unamused.

"Okay guys go off to school," Julio said.

"Wait, Emma, Diego, Andi, Maddie, and Jax stay here," Lily said quietly.

Those five stayed there to listen to the instructions that we're given them,"Guys you may not agree with this and I might be kicked of the council but-" Lily said getting Jax's powers out,"here Jax use these wisely you are now on team Iridium with You guys, but now that you guys aren't sharing the dinner and breakfast with the Anubisers anymore, you guys need to get closer to them to have an excuse to. E I. The house to sneak into the cellar and attic," Lily said as a final remark.

"It's actually called Team silver," Maddie said.

"Whatever, just make sure that you don't don't do anything stupid that makes you lose your powers Jax, now get to school" Julio said as he took them from Lily and gave them to Jax. Jax had a satisfied look on his face as in I got my powers back! But he knew he had to take it seriously but he knew now that he got his powers back he had to play with them somehow. Emma and Andi went to run off to go meet with Daniel. Maddie and Diego walked outside and saw the Panthers there waiting for them. And Jax walked solo.

"I just hope the council doesn't find out," Lily said to Julio.

"They're not trust me," Julio said as he walked to his office and Lily watched the repair men out the supplies into the kitchen.

Emma went over to Daniel along with Andi and Daniel put his arm around Emma.

"So I'm guessing you date was a hit?" Andi asked looking at them with a disgusted look on her face.

"You guessed right," Daniel said.

"We're five minutes away from the school, I know that we didn't have breakfast today but I can still throw up," Andi said looking to the other side.

"Sorry we'll try to keep it to a minimum," Emma said as she smiled and chuckled.

"Dude we need girlfriends," Tony said to Mac as they were walking a couple of feet away from Daniel, Emma, and Andi.

"Tell me about it," Mac said as he looked to look at Katie who was staring at him then quickly looked down when Mac looked at her. Mac smiled and then continued to walk to the school.

"So, did you guys get in trouble?" Sophie asked.

"No why would we in trouble?" Maddie asked looking at Sophie.

"Because you guys was with Jax and Jax always gets in trouble," Sophie said.

"We didn't get in trouble we ha-" Maddie began to say but got stopped by Diego.

"We did get in trouble-" Diego cut in,"because Daniel and Emma went on a double date with me and Maddie and we stayed out to late."

"Oh really, I thought you were in your room sleeping before our curf-" Katie began then she got interrupted by Maddie saying this;

"Oh no! My Silver bracelet just fell," Maddie said putting emphasis on Silver,"hey Jax! Can you pass me my Silver bracelet," Maddie said putting emphasis on Silver once again. Jax picked it up and gave it to her," thanks for being apart of this Silver connection," Maddie said putting emphasis on Silver and connection.

"Yeah, your welcome," Jax said then walked away in a hurry trying to get away from the weirdness.

"Oh, I get it," Katie said looking at Sophie and Nodded.

"I don't I thought you guys got called for the Si-" Sophie said but got cut off by Maddie.

"Quick Sophie brush my hair," Maddie said handing her the brush.

Sophie took the brush and started brushing her hair softly as they were walking. Diego was so oblivious to the fact that Maddie kept saying silver with emphasis. "Get away bee," Maddie said waving her hand trying to get the bee away,"get away!" Maddie said trying to shoo it away by waving her hand all over the place then she saw a sparkly blue from her hand then she stopped. All she could see was magic coming from her hands. All she thought was she got her powers back.


	15. House of Popular, House of Flying Books

The Panthers were in Maddie's room while Andi and Emma were doing "best friend stuff" what Maddie likes to call it even thought they are just down stairs with Emma scrapbooking and Andi eating all of the meat from the new refrigerator.

"Okay Panthers, as I told you I have my powers back," Maddie said wrapping her two fingers around the air with the blue mist of magic coming out of her fingers. It was as if there was a thread around a soft object and the more she swirled the thread in a circle the more tighter it became.

"So what does this mean?" Katie asked.

"Because She sits there in a trance make Katie get up and start to dance," Maddie said zapping her finger at Katie who uncontrollably starts to dance the funky chicken. Maddie then blows her fingers off at the tip as a job well done.

"Okay Maddie I think I know what it mean now please make me stop," Katie said as she started doing the running man. Sophie and Maddie started to laugh and then Katie starts to the dance beat it by Michael Jackson.

"Stop your making my sides hurt," Sophie cried grasping for air.

"Like a birdy flying away from a tree let Katie now be free," Maddie said zapping Katie with her powers still laughing hysterically. Katie kept dancing "Beat It"

"I thought I made you stop," Maddie cried with water dripping from her eyes from laughing so much.

"You did but I think I got this dance down pact now," Katie said moon walking out of Maddie's room.

"She does one mean moonwalk," Sophie said shaking her head approvingly.

"Mac I don't have a lot of time so whatever stupid ideas your going to come up with in this forget and just tell me stuff that's worth listening to," Katie sad coming into the science room with a pink hand bag in her hand.

"Recessive traits," Mac said plainly looking at Katie for a couple of moments then back down to his clipboard which was on the science lab partner table. Katie sat her bag down and sat next to him.

"Oh so let's get started," Katie said adjusting into her seat.

"Okay so let's start with the research," Mac said as he got his book out and started writing

"That's what copy paste is for,"Katie said as she closed his book for him and slid the computer over to her side of the table and started to copy paste the information. Mac smiled as he watched her on his computer.

"What's the square root of 144?" Nina asked Amber as they were in their room, studying for the Math test that they had to take the next day.

"12," Amber stated as she sat on her bed.

"Correct," Nina said as she flipped the card then they dropped on her bed. She picked them upone by one and made sure they were right side up so that she wouldn't accidentally say the answer. She looked over, all she could see through her open window was a flying book next door in Andi, Maddie, and Emma's room she glanced and then looked at it again.

"Woah, what is that," Nina said. She got up to her window and then looked across into the other house.

"What is what?" Amber said as she went to check what Nina was talking about.

"That flying book!" Nina replied pointing.

"Oh Nina you have said some crazy outburst before but a flying book has got to be the craziest," Amber said looking out at the window across from the Anubis house into the Irridium house.

"Am I crazy, don't you see that book flying," Nina asked Amber.

"Woah definitely Sibuna meeting tonight," Amber said plainly as she went back to her bed and kept studying.


	16. House of Council, House of Hexoren

"Hexi, come down," Emma cried with Andi behind her jumping up to catch the lately mischievous book. Gigi came in then Andi and Emma snapped around as if nothing was happening.

"There's a house meeting downstairs," Gigi said still looking and sounding unperky from trying to find stories for the new blog.

"Okay we'll be down In a minute," Andi said with her hands behind her back in a sweet voice.

"Whatever," Gigi said leaving the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"Writers block, this hasn't happened since eighth grade," Andi replied.

"Enjoy your time up there Hexi, when we come back were getting you weather you like it or not!" Emma said in a sweet yet stern voice. Andi and Emma went down stairs and sat down on the couch, then she realized that everybody but Gigi knew about the Hexoren. She kept that to herself and the focused on Lily in an unusual unhappy state. Desdemona then walked in with Ramona.

"So since I don't know how to cook," Lily began.

"Or clean," Julio stated leaving a mad Lily to stare at him uncomfortably.

"'Coach' Desdemona will be the cooker, and as some of you know, this is Ramona she's going to be the maid," Lily stated then looked at Ramona who was not comfortable with being called a maid," the paid cleaner," Lily corrected herself rolling her eyes. Every body but Gigi, Mac and Tony had there jaw dropped.

"Hey close your mouths I'm not mopping up the drool," Ramona said as she left the room.

"You miss one year," Mac said looking at everybody along with Tony.

"Dinner will be ready at six," Desdemona said as she practically skipping into the kitchen.

"We are in trouble," Andi said as she went upstairs to her room. After another five minutes everybody left except for Emma and Daniel they haut sat there.

"Is she still evil?" Daniel asked trying to break the silence.

"No, but they both might try to break us up," Emma said plainly.

"Lily can I talk to you?" Emma said walking over to Lily trying to avoid Desdemona.

"Sure," Lily said hesitantly do the same thing as Emma.

"Why are they here?" You could see the seriousness in Emma's eyes when she said that to Lily.

"Well I want supposed to take Jax's powers back without there consent so I took it anyway and then I replaced it with something else," Lily said.

"So, that still doesn't answer my question," Emma said

"They think that Jax took his powers back," Lily said lowering her voice while looking at Desdemona and Ramona.

"So why don't you tell them that you took them," Emma asked lowering her voice at the same level as Lily.

"Are you crazy?" Lily began,"you saw what they did to Ramona when she ran away, what are they going to do to Me when they find out I'm the one who gave him his powers back?"

"Have you ever considered what they're going to do to Jax?" Emma asked leveling her voice higher,"I'm sure they'll understand that you have his powers back for a good cause, don't they know about the world ending?"

Lily said nothing which caused Emma to walk away in disgust. She never knew that Lily could be so selfish and put somebody in danger. She didn't know if she could trust her anymore.

Emma went upstairs in her room with Maddie and Andi when they opened the door they saw that the window was open like it was before and then they didn't see the Hexoren anywhere

"I told you never to fight with Hex with the window open!" Andi exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Emma said dragging her words.

"Daniel!" Emma shouted trying to his attention.

"Hey," Daniel said looking at Emma.

"Listen, the Hexoren flew out the window and I was wonder-" Emma began as she got cut off by an unpleasantly surprised Daniel.

"Wait the Hexoren isn't that thing the reason why you got into so much trouble last year? With the principal and Evil Emma?

"Yes but I need it!" Emma cried to her boyfriend.

"Emma that thing only causes trouble I mean first I find out that your a witch-" Daniel said not thinking as he said it.

"Wait, first you find out I'm a witch, what's that supposed to mean," Emma asked really annoyed.

"No I didn't-" Daniel began just to get cut off by a frustrated and insulted Emma.

"You know what I'm going to find Hexi my self, don't wait up," Emma said as she stormed off.


	17. House of Recieveing,House of Taking Back

17

"So all I see is this book flying across the room in the other house," Nina said to the Sibuna gang.

"So, what did you do," Patricia asked.

"Well I couldn't exactly shout,'hey your book is flying!'" Nina said.

"Wait!" Amber shouted and made everybody in the room jump, "Didn't Fabian say something about a flying book in the big book belonging to the chosen one?"

"Yeah, Amber!" Fabian said almost shocked he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Guys this flying book just came through the bathroom window while I was brushing my teeth, please tell me this is a science fair project and not another mystery," KT came Into Nina and Amber's room where the Sibuna meeting was being held.

"That's the book!" Fabian and Nina shouted at the same time which made every body flinch.

"Oh my gosh," we can open it and find what we need to say! We just need the churry kanay!" Nina said excitedly.

"Where can we find the Churry Kanay?" Eddie asked.

"Wait what?" KT asked.

"Welcome got the group KT," Amber said plainly yet excitedly.

"Hexi!" Emma yelled outside trying to find him.

"This is why I don't deal with the hexagon," Maddie shouted.

"It's the Hexoren," Andi said,"Em this all your fault, what did you do this time to make it mad?"

"Well, I told him to be quiet," Emma said guilty.

"Em!" Andi shouted upset.

"Wait, your telling me that were searching for a flying book that flew away because you said be quiet?" Maddie asked a little ticked off with her hands on her hips.

"You don't get it, Hexi is very fragile," Emma said still looking around.

"Where have I heard that before? Never! Cause it isn't a thing," Maddie yelled.

"Guys stop we need to find Hex and we need to find him now," Andi said looking behind a bush.

"Hey guys!" Jax said as he snuck up behind him. Everybody jumped.

"Hey Jax, you haven't by any chance seen the Hexoren floating around have you?" Emma asked still looking for the Hexoren.

"You lost him! What if Gigi sees him, what if someone in the Anubis house sees him!" Jax says and with out giving it a second thought he used his powers to do something, he wagged his fingers up and down and a gray smoke came out. He waved them up and down until you saw a screen in mid air.

"Jax! Someone could see you use your powers!" Emma exclaimed while waving her hands through the screen so I could go away but her attempt failed.

"I think we both know, I honestly don't care," Jax said in his Australian accent.

In the screen you could see the anubis house foyer. Jax dragged his hands against the screen so they needed up upstairs all the doors were closed.

"Aww dangit!" Jax cried.

"What? Why didn't you go into the rooms? Andi asked.

"Because they have to be open, I can't invade somebody's privacy, I can only go in unless the door is open," Jax said.

"Tell that to Agenemnon," Emma murmured to herself.

"Wait what's that?" Maddie asked as she swiped closer to the thing she was talking about.

"You mean that?" Andi tries to swipe but she only fell through and ended up in the dirty mud.

Maddie and Jax started to laugh.

"Oh and Andi you can touch the screen unless your a magical beam," Jax said while laughing.

"Stop laughing at her," Emma said as she helped her up.

"Thanks Em," Andi said.

"But seriously guys," Maddie said,"it's a crack in that door!" Maddie exclaimed and then went inside of the room on the screen.

There you could see two girls knocked out in their bed and a book in Nina's hand holding it tight.

"Let's look around to see if anything else is important in there," Andi said almost touching the screen but remembering what would happened so she stepped back.

They swiped around the room and they saw a cup that looked like it had seven parts to it and a mask that looked like it had a dent in it.

"Wait that's the mask!" Emma said as she went closer to it with her index and thumb.

"So let's go in there and get it!" Andi exclaimed and they headed to the Anubis House.


	18. House of Greeting, House of Mia

"What do you mean I cant be in this school! I have the best grades at my school! I deserve to be here!"

"Be that as it may, I'm sorry there is just no room for you," Mr. Sweet said calmly.

"I understand that but can you find an opening somewhere," The High School Sophomore said.

"I'm sorry there just isn't an opening in any for you to stay in Mia," Mr. Sweet said calmly once again.

"What about that house," Mia said as she pointed to one of the papers that was stacked on Mr. Sweet's desk.

"Oh, the Iridium House Hold, I see that is an opening, Good eye Mia," Mr. Sweet said picking up the paper for the Iridium House.

"Thanks," Mia said as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay, I'll set up some arrangements," Mr. Sweet began, "But until then your going to have to find somewhere to st-" Mia stopped him in his tracks by freezing him with her kanay powers.

"Ugh, I hate waiting, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm gonna walk a mile in your shoes," Mia laughed at her own comment, "I'm hilarious, but seriously," Mia crossed her arms and then moved them in a upward position, she then turned into Mr. Sweet, "Hm, I think I have a house to visit,"

Mia walked out of the principals office to the Iridium's house and the knocked on the door. Lily opened it with a sweet smile and then Julio followed.

"Hi Mr. Sweet an unexpected surprise to see you here," Lily said still with a sweet smile. Julio then went strait to Lily's side.

"Yes, I am here to inform you that you will be having a new Student under your roof," Mia pretending to Mr. Sweet said.

"Oh when will we be expecting the new student?" Lily asked.

"Right now," "Mr. Sweet" said.

"Right Now, wait couldn't you give us some time to figure things out-" Lily asked but then got cut off.

"I'm sorry but I have an important meeting to go to about the School- Safety," "Mr. Sweet" said and started to walk away. When she was out of eye site Mia turned back to her original self and then she ran back to the office. She used her heat breath and then unfroze Mr. Sweet.

"Thank you, Mr. Sweet For sorting the room situation out so quickly," Mia said and then she began to grab her stuff to go to the house.

"Um, when did I do such a thing?" Mr. Sweet asked scratching her head and before he knew it, Mia was gone and he was left there with a confused look on his face. he shrugged and then got back to writing a document. The he got an Email from Miss Information and the subject read: Missing Comb in the Iridium House. Mr. Sweet sighed and then put the Email to Spam.

Mia showed up on the Iridium door with her luggage in her hand. She knocked on the door and then Julio opened the door.

"Hi I'm Mia, I am supposed to be in the Iridium house,' Mia said as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi Mia, Um well we have to sort some kind of room arrangement for you and the other students but you can hang out the house for a little while and i'll get somebody to give you a tour," Julio went over to Daniel and Tony's door and the person who answered it was Daniel, "Okay Daniel, so there a new girl to the house and we need to set up some arrangements. So I think that to kill time you can give her a little tour around the campus."

"Okay sure," Daniel said as he stepped out of his room and then went to meet Mia.

"Hi, I'm Mia," Mia said looking up to meet Daniel's eye.

"Hi, I'm Daniel and I guess I'm going to show you around campus," Daniel said as he went over to the door way waiting for Mia. Mia dropped her heavy bags into Julio's arms and then he fell on the ground.

"Ouch," Julio said on the ground.


	19. House of Flirting, House of Interest

"Follow me," Andi said as she climbed the stairs.

"How did you open the door?" Maddie asked.

"I stole one of your bobby pins and unlocked the door with it," Andi said still climbing the stairs.

Maddie gasped, "How dare you! that's why my hair keeps falling on my face," She said.

"Shhh! Maddie they can hear us," Emma said.

"Then why don't you just cast a spell," Jax began, "So no one can hear us and no one can tell, I'm going to use the, Cant hear us spell," As he said that he waved his hand and then he casted the spell.

"Well how do we know if it worked?" Maddie asked.

"Here, I have my Spell-O-Vision goggles," Andi said as she put her goggles and she saw the magical saw dust coming from the goggles. She took them off and said, "Yup it worked," She shoved the goggles into her mud covered backpack.

"Okay it worked now come on guys," Emma said and they started following her.

They came into the Anubis House.

"I have a question, how come we cant just cast a spell and then, Poof! we have the Hexmoron," Maddie asked.

Emma squinted her eyes, "You mean the Hexoren?" Emma corrected, "And I think we both know that it's not as easy as you think, remember we fought over it and casting spells to get it just makes everything worse."

"C'mon guys just because no one can hear us, doesn't mean no one can see us!" Jax yelled whispered.

"Why are you whispering," Andi began, "We Can Be As Loud As We Want!"

"Doesn't mean we get to have the 'pleasure' for you to break our ear drum!" Jax yelled putting air quotes around pleasure.

"Guys can you stop arguing?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Cause I cant hear myself think, and me and Emma are arguing!" Maddie jumped in.

"What?" Emma said. As soon as she said that Andi was fighting with Jax about hearing problems and Maddie was yelling at her about just casting a spell to just make the Hexoren appear. Emma just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"So right here we have the Cafeteria, Not everybody goes here for lunch," Daniel said as he passed the Cafeteria inside the actual school.

"Why, is the food terrible?" Mia asked.

"Well if you had ever been to Iridium High, the food actually tastes better, which rarely ever happens," Daniel said as he chuckled along with Mia.

"So where do you go when you eat?" Mia asked looking at him while they were still walking.

"Oh I sneak out with my girlfriend," As soon as Daniel said that he covered his mouth and he regretted saying anything about his secrets with Emma.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend," Mia said a little disappointed.

"Forget I ever said anything about sneaking out and going to get something to eat with Emma," Daniel said.

"So her name is Emma?" Mia asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes well I should probably stop talking about My Lunch Schedule before I tell you every little thing about Emma Alonso," Daniel said not realizing he said her last name.

"Emma Alonso," Mia began, "I think this school may be the target," Mia didn't realize she said that out loud.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I mean, It has good curriculum and funny and cute guys and a great sneak out system, that could come in handy for when I try to sneak out to lunch, and probably crash your date," And with that Mia winked and walked back to Iridium household leaving Daniel there.

"Okay! guys we've been fighting for ten minutes, just get over yourselves and lets go get that book," Emma said.

Emma went up the stairs and then she saw a bunch on doors closed and one cracked open. But then she saw a office door in front of their path and then she looked inside the door window. She saw what looked like a middle aged man searching the drawers. she ducked down and everybody followed. She went across the door and to the other side she popped back up.

"Why Jax couldn't make us invisible, the world may never know," Andi said walking behind Emma.

"Oh, it's because I knew that your blabber mouth couldn't stay shut during this mission," Jax snapped back.

Emma got to Nina and Amber's door and then they cracked it open even more. They tip toed over to Nina where she was holding The Hexoren. She came closer and then she started putting her hand over the book and then she started pulling the book down slowly. She felt the wind on her hand as she moved slowly toward the magic book. once her hand was on The Hexoren she felt the warmth of The Hexoren. She started to move the book up from her hands.

"She's a really heavy sleeper," Emma said still trying to get the book out of Nina's arms. Her bang fell out of place and on to her face and she couldn't see, she didn't want to move her hands because it would effect her steadiness. Jax used his powers to get the bang out of her face.

"Thanks Jax," Emma said not looking away from The Book.

"No problem Em," Jax said as he smiled at Emma. Emma couldn't see him but she could feel him smiling from behind.

As soon as she got the book out of her hands she was surprised she didn't wake up. The gang ran out of the room except for Andi who stashed the cup in her bag. She picked up he mask that was on the drawer.

"I kind of like this mask," she said as she almost put the mask up to her face then she got called by Emma she jumped then she made her way downstairs and Jax tried to reverse the spell


	20. House of Anniversary, House of Gem

It was breakfast time at the Anubis house. Trudy had just finished putting the breakfast on the table.

Jerome came in and took a piece of bacon he Plopped it in his mouth and ate it.

Joy came in with mor Pep than usual and stood next to Jerome.

"Hey," Joy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Joy," Jerome said as he sat down followed by Joy.

"So you do know what's coming up don't you?" Joy asked taking a bite of the other piece of bacon on his plate.

"Um your birthday?" Jerome asked taking the bacon back from her hand.

"No," Joy said assuming he was playing around. Jerome thought really hard. If it wasn't her birthday the. It had to be..

"Our Anniversary!" Jerome said hoping that is was right.

"Yep," She said popping the P,"And just so your not confused, this is what I want for it," Joy said getting out a pamphlet with a necklace that had Purple and Pink Gems all over it.

Jerome looked it over and then he saw the price.

"Woah!" Jerome said dropping the pamphlet on the table,"You know there is such thing as a price."

And with that Joy kissed him on the cheek and took another piece of bacon from his plate.

Nina came down the stairs and then came in the main room dinning hall and sat down taking some of the eggs on the plate. Amber came down in the huff.

"Nina! Nina! Nina!" Amber came spiraling in the room.

"Amber, are you okay," Nina said jumping up out of her seat.

"The mask and the cup is gone!" Amber quietly shouted.

"What?" Nina asked with concern.

"It's not in there! I checked twice," Amber said sweeping her blonde hair over her shoulder. With that Nina got up and darted upstairs opened her door and searched the drawers.

"Okay Amber, we need to find it that's all we have, plus the Hexoren," Nina said as she sat down on her bed. Then it hit her, "Wait Amber, where's the Hexoren?"

"Well if you ask me, Victor has the Mask and Cup and Ally has the Hexoren," Amber said sitting in her bed on the opposite side of the room.

"If by Ally you mean Emma then Probably, we need to go tell the others," Nina said. With out another second going by Amber out her hand to get face and said Sibuna followed by Nina with a huff.

"Alphie you don't understand, Joy is like the realist relationship I've ever had," Jerome said sitting in his bed. He looked at his alarm clock 7:12 am Saturday morning and in three days if he didn't get a joy what she wanted he would be a dead man... An absolute dead man.

"But Jerome didn't this whole thing start off with her getting revenge from Mara?" Alphie asked.

"Yeah but still I only have my eyes on Joy, not anybody else," Jerome said getting his phone out of his back pocket and searching up the necklace and showed Alphie.

"Woah if I bought hat for Willow she would never want to break up with me," Alphie said as he took the phone.

"Exactly, so that's why we need to cough up some money to buy it," Jerome said snatching his phone back and cleaning it with his thumb and then placed it back in his pocket.

"We?" Alphie asked looking at Jerome with all seriousness.

"Yes Alphie we are a package deal," Jerome said leaning his back against the wall and looked at him.

"Fine," Alphie said plainly and then went out of the room.

In Honor of Every Witch Way Season 4 comment down one shots the rating and if you want the story to be long short or medium


	21. House of undercover, House of Mia

House of undercover, House of Mia

Last time on House Of Every Witch Way

There's a new girl Mia trying to mix everything up and to finally get her revenge. Meanwhile Gigi is trying to keep he blogging skills alive by finding the inside scoop on the school, with a little help from Sophie. The Silver team noticed that they may not be alone. Maddie gets her powers back.

Katie walks into the main room of the Iridium house hold and sets her Science books on the science table, then gets out her mirror and fixes her long curly hair. Until she sees a tall figure in the background.

"You need your mirror to do your Science projects?" Mac said as she came fully into the room to take a seat.

Katie quickly slams her mirror down and opens her book, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just studying genetics," Katie said as she acted like she was examining her her Science book.

Mac chucked as he shifted his way closer to Katie. Katie blushed and held the book up higher so Mac couldn't see.

"So did you prepare the flash cards for the assignment?" Katie asked.

"Actually I more of the snacks kind of partner," Mac said.

"I'll take that as a no, lucky for me, I prepared some cards there in my room," Katie said as she started to get up.

"I'll head and make us chips and dip and get us some pop," Mac said as he got up and started making his way to the kitchen, on their way to their destination Mac 'accidentally' stepped on the back of Katie's flip flop and she fell in his arms.

"Caught ya," Mac said gazing in her eyes. There was a moment when Katie looked into his deep brown eyes and he looked in hers. There was a moment where their lips almost touched and then...

"Hey guys I was in my room and then I noticed something green was coming out of my fingernail," Tony said as Katie and Mac jumped apart and Tony didn't see anything.

Tony stretched his infected fingernail in front of their faces, "does it looked infected?"

"No But it looks gross," Katie said quickly walking out the room.

"Dude, c'mon," Mac said slapping the back of Tony's head and leaving the room.

"Wait, does it looked infected?" Tony said following him.

* * *

"Dude, do we really have to do this?" Alphie asked hidden behind a wall.

"If you want me to still have a girlfriend and be happy," Jerome said.

Alphie thought for a moment,"Do I have to do this?" Alphie whined again.

"C'mon nitwit," Jerome said.

"Fine," Alphie said with a huff.

Jerome opened the front doors to Cluck chicken with a small radio in his hands, then set it down in the side walk and went into the Parking Lot with Allhie following him in a Chicken costume with Yellow feathers and and an Orange beak and Orange feet.

"Start the music," Jerome said squinting his eyes to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Then started a pop/ rap instrumental that was very fresh. After about ten second of the beat Jerome entered the song.

"If your your looking for something krisp, and your very Hun-ger-ry, come down where you eat chicken, and the water is free. Krispy Nuggets, with some fries is special meal for today, come now and you can eat for half price off, yay,"

Then Alphie car in for the chorus, "Cluck, Cluck, Chicken!" Alphie exclaimed, flapping his arms with the beat.

"Come get it Krispy!" Jerome followed.

"Cluck, Cluck, Chicken!" Alphie shouted again flapping his wings faster.

"Hot wings come with celery!" Jerome said, dancing a little bit. A few people came around and dropped some money near the radio for tips.

"Cluck, Cluck, Chicken!" Alphie said louder, flapping is he yellow feathered wings harder.

"The bottled water is free!" Jerome shouted.

"Cluck, cluck, chicken!" Alphie said doing the chicken dance and flapping his wings harder.

"Stop what your doing, come in and eat, word!" Jerome finally said bringing the song to an end with his arms folded like Alphie's and there backs against each other's.

The crowd around them started cheering and went inside Cluck Chicken.

"Let's see our tips!" Alphie said taking the costume's head off.

"We have 36 dollars and a bus pass," Jerome said holding up the bus pass with two fingers. Alphie came over and took the bus pass out of his fingers.

"Look on the bright side, with our paycheck for that we'll have another twenty dollars, how much is the neccklace?" Alphie asked putting his hand over his eyes to block the sun out of his eyes.

"500 dollars," Jerome said slapping his hands to his sides.

"So that would mean we would have to do," Alphie thought, "at this rate, we would have to do-"

"Nine more jobs, Alphie," Jerome stated slapping the back of his best friends head.

"Well we need to get back to campus," Alphie said as he sat down on the side of the side walk.

"Why we have permission from Mr. Sweet," Jerome states crouching down to sit down next to Alphie.

"No, if anybody else sees us then we're dead, the'll use something against us," Alphie said looking at Jerome worried.

"Woah, that's some weird talk, not usually coming from optimistic Alphie, are you sure your alright," Jerome asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I don't know what just happened," Alphie said, really not knowing.

"Okay, man," Jerome finally said patting Alphie on the back. Then all of a sudden there was a tap on the window, and they both jumped and turned around to look at, there you could see the manager telling them to get up and do their job.

* * *

What does this group have, that we don't? Nina thought looking at her History book, it seems they can away without a trace, I mean there was something about the Iridium house. How'd they take everything out with out me or Amber seeing.

"Ms. Martin," the teacher said and Nina jumped up, " would you like to tell us the answer is since your thoughts are more captivating then my lesson plan?"

Nina panicked, she looked behind her on the board but nothing was there. And she just stayed silent. Then the bell rung. Nina hurried and got her things and was the first one out.

Nina went to her locker and put in her combination.

"Talk about saved by the bell," a familiar voice said. Nina turned around as saw Mia looking at her.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Nina chuckled ,"Mia, right, I saw you at the iridium house."

"Yeah," Mia said but I don't really fit in.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked shutting he locker.

"I mean there nice and all, and this weird Tony guys keeps looking at me, but they all have there own little cliques," Mia said.

"Well, if you want the Anubis house is having a movie night today and your welcome to come as my plus one, and if your house mother is okay with it, me you and my friend Amber could have a little sleepover," Nina said as she smiled.

"Okay," Mia smiled and turned to go to her next class slowly starting to smirk.

"Wow that was weird," Nina said think why she was so forward with Mia, then she shrugged and went to her next class.


	22. House of Sleepovers, House of Allies

Last time on House of Every Witch Way

Alphie and Jerome get jobs at 'Clucking Chicken' hoping not to get caught by any of there fellow classmates. And unlike Alphie's usually happy optimistic spirit, he has a feeling of doubt. Mia comes to Nina in search for a friend, but is there more than one reason why she went for Nina? Mac and Katie get closer, but was Tony interrupting fate?

Amber came down the stairs in a fuzzy pink blanket as sat herself on the couch next to Nina who was laying her hand on the arm rest. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Eddie said popping up leaving Patricia's side. He went to go grab the door and swung it open. There stood Mia in an all black short night gown, with tights and black slippers. She gave a warm smile. Eddie stood there speechless.

"Is Nina here?" Mia said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, she's in there," Eddie said still in shock pointing to the main room.

"Thanks, I guess," Mia said awkwardly walking into the house and into the Main room.

As soon as Mia walked in the room the whole room went silent. She slowly walked a little further seeing the girls follow her every move. The boys? Well the boys just sat there looking at her practically drooling and quickly wiping it off before anybody could see.

"Woah didn't get the memo this was a date kind of thing," Mia said laughing as she took a seat next to Amber.

"Don't worry, neither did I," Nina said looking pass Amber.

"Oh good you see her too," Amber started with a sigh of relief ,"Was she always in Anubis House?"

"I never saw her before," Joy said looking at Jerome with a questioned look.

"You don't have another sibling you never told us about do you Jerome?" Patricia asked rolling her eyes.

"Not that I know of," Jerome said snapping back a Patricia.

"Oh right, guys this is Mia, she's new at the Irridium house and felt left out and I thought, we could take her in and show her a good time," Nina said looking at Nina

"Thanks," Mia said laying back on the couch.

"Well I love meeting new friends, I'm Amber, the beauty guru of the house, slash relationship advice giver, slash a fashion wizard, slash bubbly fun loving girl, slash-"

"We get it Amber," Fabian said with a wince in his eyes and small smile on his face.

"Okay so are we watching the movie or what?" Jerome asked turning back around to the black television screen.

"Yeah," Amber said as she hit play on the remote. Just then the movie came on and there stood a man with a knife in his hands.

"Aw, c'mon who picked the movie," KT asked rolling her eyes at the screen.

"Who else would pick a scary movie?" Nina asked and then looked at Patricia.

"Well it was better than what Willow was going to pick, it was literally 'Rainbow Unicorns' as the title," Patricia said as she looked at the screen.

"It's as good as any, plus you'll probably like the thrill," Mia said with a sympathetic look on her face to Patricia.

"See lets just watch the movie and see what happens," KT said.

About 20 minutes into the movie all the girls were freaked out, and some of the boys also, Amber started to drift off to sleep and so did KT and soon enough everybody in the room except Mia and Nina.  
The music intensified as the bloody knife dropped to the floor and the credits rolled down on the screen. Mia and Nina stood there in shock then looked at eachother and noticed that the others were sleeping.  
"Well after that movie i don't know how you could sleep," Mia said sitting back on the couch

"Yeah, wanna watch another movie, i think we're the only two up," Nina asked getting up standing up in her bunny slippers.

"Sure why not," Mia said with a smile checking once again to see if anyone was sleep.

"Okay, I'm going to get us some more popcorn, but I Think there's some more movies in the main entrance," Nina said pointing to the foyer.

"Thanks," Mia began as Nina started walking to the kitchen, then Mia searched one last time to see if anybody was up, and followed Nina in the kitchen where Nina was preparing the snacks and soda, "Wait Nina, there something i have to tell you," Mia said not knowing what was coming over her, she dint want to do this right now, but she didn''t know what was taking over her.

"What is it?" Nina asked slightly turning her head but not taking her eyes of the soda.

"I think your going to want to look at me when i say this," Mia said looking at the side of Nina's head. Nina focused her full attention on her.

"Whats up?" Nina asked putting her full attention on Mia.

"I'm a Churry kanay, and i know your the chosen one," Mia blurted out.  
Nina's eyes widened, she couldn't believe the words that just came out of Mia's mouth. She tried to deny it but it didn't work, after minutes going by with them going back and forth, Nina wanted proof, "I can give you proof no problem," Mia said as she scanned the room and saw the uncooked bag of popcorn and used her heat force to warm it up.

"Okay so maybe you are a Kanay," Nina said as she stepped back and hit her side in the counter.

"C'mon I'm harmless, except if you cross me, and plus you need to get to know how touch a kanay if you want to save the world," Mia said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Okay, well I mean, it does make sense," Nina said as she took just a step closer and pass the almost steaming bag of popcorn still whistling with the steam out of the bag.

"Okay, there's still a lot of things we need to do before we save the world, we need to get a few things back," Nina said looking past Mia, with Mia trying to figure out what she was looking at.

* * *

It was big day, Emma Alonso. She was about to save the world from it's doom. She walked to her closet and opened up her box that said Do not open and went to open it with the key. There stood in all its glory the Mask of Anubis, the Cup of Ankh, and the Hexoren. She smiled to herself. She was ready, more ready then ever. to save the world... again.

"Ugh, wheres Ramona there's a huge hair ball clogged in the bathtub in the girls bathroom," Andi said coming in with a towel draped over her head, "Unrelated, I think that shampoo i got from the drug store takes your hair out," Andi said sitting on her bed, "Where's Maddie?"

"Getting Diego," Emma said in a confident pose.

"What are they going on another date," Andi scoffed, "Their 'relationship' is so overrated," Andi rolled her eyes to the back of her head and fell back flat on her bed causing her towel to fall of her head and allowing her wet hair to run free.

"Funny how you have sudden interest on their dates," Emma smiled sitting next to he best friend, "But no, i'm ready to save the world." Andi sat up.

"Woah Emma, i hardly think that this whole save the world thing is a one two step kind of thing that you can just get over with. As we both know this magic stuff is not easy, and the way that this whole 'Save the World' thing is throwing us around like its a dog and we're its chew toy, it cant be as simple as reading a few random pages from a magical floating book," With that the Hexoren shook angrily, "You know i didn't mean it like that Hex," Andi gave a smile and the Hexoren calmed down. Emma thought about it for a minute and while Andi had a point, they couldn't waste time they weren't sure they had on a possibility that it couldn't work.

"We have to try," Emma said getting up confidently.

"You are the chosen one," Andi said swinging her hair around getting water every where causing both Emma and herself to laugh. Diego came in with Maddie and Jax following behind him and she closed the door and locked it so there wouldn't be any distractions.

There on Emma's bed was the three sacred items. Emma picked up the mask and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held the mask to her face. The ground shook a little the mask glowed causing Andi, Maddie, and Jax to freeze up in awe. She let the mask go and it automatically stuck to her face waiting for the tears of Gold to appear. The mask suddenly dimmed, losing the attraction to Emma's face falling to the ground. Emma stood there in awe wondering why it didn't work feeling embarrassed. She fell to her bed. "Why didn't it work?" Emma asked, "No tears of Gold," Emma blankly stated looking at the rusty golden metal on the floor, "Am I not the chosen one?" Emma asked looking at her friends.

"I told you guys that a looong time ago," Maddie said under breath causing her to get slapped on her arm by Andi, "Ouch."

"I'm sure that isn't it," Jax said giving off a little sympathy.

"Guys I think I want to be alone for a minute," Emma said climbing under her covers.

"But this is my roo-" Maddie began just to get cut off by Andi, Diego and Jax, "I guess" Maddie said being the first one out of the room, then Diego, then Jax leaving Andi being the last one to look over her best friend and gave a sad sympathetic smile then walked out the door.


	23. House of Regret, House of Slimeballs

Last Time on House of Every Witch Way

Jerome and Alphie only have 2 weeks to find money for Joy's anniversary gift. Emma and the gang couldn't get the tears of Gold to come out of the mask, making Emma question if she even is the chosen one.  
Mia shows Nina that she is a kanay. So Nina is eager to let her join the Sibuna members.

* * *

"Sibuna," Nina said as she opened the meeting with Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Eddie.

"Sibuna," Everybody followed putting their right hand over her right eye.

"Okay, so i have some good news as it relates to the whole save the world thing," Nina said with a smile on her face ,"I found a Churry kanay!" Nina said enthusiastically.

"Woah, how did you find one i though they were totally extinct," Amber asked moving her blonde hair out her face.

"That's kind of why i called this meeting," Nina said with a slight shy smirk on her face. she knew that if she told them that she as thinking of recruiting the New girl that they would think of something other than positive ,"Its the New Girl Mia," Nina said closing her eyes waiting for Sibuna to fire back with their thoughts.

"Are you crazy Nina, we can't recruit the new girl, we dont know if she's on our side, on Victors side, on that weird girl Emily's side," Amber said with one breath.

"Speaking of Victor, i thought i would interest you guys to know about the thing i heard last night," Patricia started catching everybody's attention, "So last night I was going to the bathroom and i heard noises coming from the attic, So i knew it had to be Victor up to something, anyway i sneaked up to the cellar and i saw him with this big book, i don't know what it was but he said something about the Tears of gold, then i bumped into a bucket and then i hurried out if the cellar so he wouldn't see me."

"Which means that Victor's probably in for the treasure too," Eddie stated looking at Patricia.

"Yeah, but i doubt it's for good, there's probably a treasure or something in it for him-" Fabian started.

"-Or his father," Nina said.

* * *

"Alfie, we need a plan, we only have two more weeks til Joy and I's anniversary," Jerome said wiping his hands on his face to refresh himself then plopping on his bed.

"We only work for Cluck Chicken three days a week and we only did one ob so far," Alphie said eating a banana on his bed.

"We need a scheme," Jerome said popping up pacing back and forth thinking of ideas to get money.

"Please don't make it like that Donkey Day like last year," Alphie demanded.

"Oh, i'll definitely make sure of that Alphie," Jerome said almost tasting the cream carrots and the spit up from last year, then thinking for one more moment ,"A Bake Sale! That's it Alfie!" jerome clapped.

"A Bake Sale Jerome?" Alphie questioned eating around the brown part of the banana.

"Yes Alphie a bake Sale, it's brilliant, the school board cant say no," Jerome said stopping in his tracks.

"Well technically they could," Alphie stated lifting his eyebrows at his best friend one Jerome stared at him because of his unoptimistic statement he continues eating the banana and kept going.

"The one problems is that we don't know how to cook and or bake," Jerome said sitting on his bed.

"That would be a problem wouldn't it?" Alphie said now putting the banana in the trash can next to his bed. Jerome and Alphie sat there for a moment ,"Trudy?" Alphie said breaking the silence.

"Know we need people to think that it was from us because then they'd pay her instead of us," Jerome started ,"We need somebody who knows how to cook and is gullible enough to give us the money," Jerome said.

"Well Willow made that pretty awesome cake for Amber's birthday this year," Alphie said almost in a gaze thinking about the creamy cake ,"But too bad she's not gullible though."

"Yeah too bad," Jerome said sarcastically with a smile on his face.

* * *

Emma came down the steps after two hours of her being in her room, she went in the main room and sat down on the couch, she didnt know where anybody was and frankly she didn't care. It kept crossing her mind that she wasn't the chosen. Then she had her reasons of why she would be the chosen one. Andi said that it wouldn't work. But the tears of gold didn't come out. The Mask of Anubis at least owes the chosen one that much. She sat in the room cuddled in a blanket and soon she heard laughter. Mac and Katie came down the main hallway with a book in Katie's hand, once they came in the room and saw the depressed Emma they stop laughing.

"Hey Emma are you okay?" Mac asked with a sympathetic look on her face which left Katie to roll her eyes.

"Yeah i'm fine guys, i just kind of want to be by myself right now," Emma said not looking from in front of her.

"C'mon Mac, we have to work on the last touches for the project, our presentations due tomorrow," Katie said taking Mac by the collar.

Andi and then gang was out side of the Iridium House thinking of what happen to Emma.

"I feel bad for Emma," Diego said looking at the group who then snapped there attention towards him to hear what he had to say, "But do you really think that she isn't the chosen one?"

"As if!," Andi jumped in, "We did not waste a whole two years on all the mess the Magic realm has brought us just for Emma not to be the chosen one," She concluded putting emphasis on "two years".

"Then why didn't it work?" Maddie interrupted.

"I don't know, but we aren't going to get any answers by just standing around like a bunch of idiots," Jax said folding his arms.

"C'mon guys, can we go back in? I have a project due tomorrow and i kind of have to get started," Diego said scratching the back of his neck thinking of how unresponsible he was.

"Yeah, okay," Andi shrugged as they all started to leave to go in the house, Andi stopped Jax in his tracks leaving Jax in question, "You wan't answers?" Andy questioned moving up an eyebrow, "Well thise Anubis kids seem to know what's going on."

"So your suggesting that we.." Jax started hoping Andi was going to finish his sentence.

"We sneak in and see if we can get anything," Andi finished with a smirk.

"Im in," Jax said joining her smirk. Before he could have five seconds of smirking he was pulled by Andi to to the Anubis house.

Andi and Jax snuck around the corrididor of the house to the front door and jumped back when Trudy came out with bags of Trash, "Ugh this house is getting swarms of Trash bags by the minute!" Trudy said in a huff going to the back of the house to put the trash in the garbage then running back to the house wiping her hands off on her jeans. she went back in the house leaving the door to swing close and Andi caught it before it could close and snuck in still sneaking around on the walls. When Trudy was in the main room, jax used a spell that made them invisible then they snuck in the main room making sure not to make a noise.

"Can anybody help me put away the trash?" Trudy asked washing her hands in the kitchen sink. After a moment of silence everybody looked around and said nothing.

"I'll help you Trudy," KT said really not wanting to and she didn't think that she would say something, so she didn't know she even would say anything followed by mara who did the exact same thing.

"Um, Okay follow me girls," Trudy said passing the a trash bag so they could lug it to the back.

Once the girls were gone the house started chatting and eating the food prepared by Trudy. Jax and Andi noticed that there was a slight division in the house at the table. At the table there was an American boy with his arm around a British red head, a pretty girl who was excessively combing her long blonde hair, a boy who was subtly but nervously looking back and forth between someone across from and Nina, and Finally Nina, they knew her name, she was the one who had everything they needed. Well except the Churry kanay, at least that's what they thought. They moved closer to the table, the side where Nina was on.

"Okay guys, we need to have a Sibuna meeting later tonight, we need to find more information about this whole task," Eddie began, "Just can't believe you left the Osirian out of the loop." Eddie scoffed.

"Osirian?" Jax mouthed then Andi shrugged her shoulders and they continued listening.

"i'm sorry Eddie, but i dont want to make it a repeat of last year when everyone kind of got cursed-" Nina began

"-And who's to say that we wont get cursed this time too, you never know what's going to happen," Fabian cut Nina off having both Jax and Andi in shock.

"But Eddie's right, he's supposed to be protecting me and i guess it would be hard to do that if he doesn't even know whats going on," Nina said looking down, "but before we recruit anyone else Amber can you please tell us?" She asked lifting her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Amber said reluctantly, "But KT could be a lot seeming that she does have Keys to certain places to certain places," Amber said defending her decision.

"okay, you may be right, but i don't think that we can have a Sibuna meeting tonight, i have dish duty tonight with Jerome," Nina said putting her hair in a ponytail and feeling warmness from the back of her neck where Andi and Jax were standing, "Do you guys feel like a heater?" every body shook their head no. Nina shrugged and then got back to their planning.

* * *

"Thanks Loves for helping me back here, sometimes i can feel a bit unappreciated in the house," Trudy chuckled.

"it's fine Trudy, i couldn't stay away from helping you, literally," KT stated putting the trash in the dumpster, "That's really heavy," Kt said while her knees were buckling from how heavy the trash and then she fell.

"KT!" Mara yelled to help her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," KT reasured standing tall on her feet again.

"Good, Trudy said while she was hovering over KT til she was on her feet again, "Thank you again for helping me with the bags agin," Trusy said smiling then leaving the both to back in the house to start to cook dinner.

"Do have everything then?" Mara asked while KT was brushing the grass over pants.

"Wait, My key!" She said dropping to the floor to try to find it. KT dropped to the floor to try to find it, even if she didn't need the key for the crypt anymore, it was the only thing she had left from her grandfather. She grabbed the key.

"You probably don't want to lose that before it gets in the wrong hands," Mara said searching the ground for anything else. In the corner of her eye she saw a silver item in the shape of a heart, "Ooh this is cute," Mara said picking up the the Heart shaped object and showing it to KT, "Is this yours?" KT shook her head, "Finders keepers i suppose then," Mara said happily. Then they both went back to the house and got ready for dinner.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry i've been keeping you waiting, alot has been on my mind... Such as school! But never fear Summer is here and expect loads and loads of content. And by the way, if you want to be happy on who's with who (I.E Fabina, Andiego, Jemma ect) put it in the comments and i'll try to make the story appealing for you guys! Really! So if you have any ideas put it in the comments! **

** ~Tete**


	24. House of Asking, House of Hurting

Last time on House of Every Witch Way

Jerome and Alphie come up with a plan to have a bake sale with 'minor' help from Willow. Andi and Jax stake out to find hidden Sibuna meanings. Patrcia finds that Victor may have some tricks up his leave for the cup. Gigi and Sophie are working together to find things going around the school for Gigi's blog and in an One sided competiton with Mara.

* * *

"Hmm," Willow said sitting on Alphies bed thinking about the previous question that Jerome asked her, "So you want me to bake some goods for your benefits and get nothing in return?" Willow stated making sure that she got the plan. Jerome and Alphie nodded that was the plan no matter how it sounded, "No," Willow plainly said as she got up to walk out the door.

"Oh c'mon Willow," Jerome said blocking her path to leave the room, "Don't you want to help your boyfriend and his best friend out in a situation?" Jerome said looking into her eyes in sincerity.

"What is it for Clarke?" Willow says speaking by his last name which she normally never does, but she was doing business.

"Okay, don't tell Joy but.." Jerome started hesitating to answer her question, "I'm having a little trouble with the money factor for Joy's gift.

"Oh, exite!" Willow exclaimes jumping out of her business side, "Well if it's matters for the heart then i'm happy to oblige!" She said as she skipped out the room.

"We should've started with that then shouldn't have we?" Alphie stated looking at the door way into an empty hallway.

* * *

"So that is my project- er Hypothesis," Diego began standing in front of his science class presenting his last minute project to the class, "That potatoes can be made into potato juice," He concluded followed by a fair clap around the class room and Diego started bowing.

"Um, okay," Ms. Andrews said as she got out of her seat to the board to present the next presentation, "Okay next we will have Katie and Mac for their recessive trait project," Ms. Andrew said smiling once again.  
Katie and Mac went in the front of the class and got their poster board and their flash cards. Once they set it up Katie began the presentation. When it was almost Mac's turn he started to pick up his flash cards so he could present his side of the presentation he realized his hand turning red and glowing. He quickly moved his hand behind the poster board so no body would see his now fully lit red hand. He washed away in panic, looking at the crowd then looking back at audience and then looking at his flash cards and to come to think about it, his part of the presentation would come up any time soon. After about twenty more seconds Katie stopped talking leaving an awkward silence in the air, Katie pointed her head towards Mac giving him a cue to talk. Mac was looking at her and moving his head towards the back of the poster board so she could get a clue to look back there. Her eyes widened when she saw the red glowing hand. She quickly took his flash cards and did his side of the presentation. After the presentation the class clapped and and then they quickly sat down with Mac hiding his hand under his shirt.

When the bell rang the Mac went straight out of class grabbing Katie along the way taking her to a secluded part of the hallway.

"Katie, What is this?" Mac asked revealing his glowing red hand to her.

"How am i supposed to know?" Katie asked shaking her head and looking at his hand.

" I know i get red when im around you, but those are my cheeks not my hand!" Mac said not thinking about what he's saying.

"Wait, what-" katie started

"Nothing never mind," Mac said.

"Wait no i want to know what your talking about getting red when your around me," Katie smirked and drawled her attention away from his hand to his face looking him in his eyes.

"Can we focus on my glowing hand here?" Mac said almost yelling then checking around the corridor to see if anybody heard him.

"Right, right, sorry," Katie said directing her attention back on to his hand.

"Its staring to burn!" Mac cried closing his eyes to try to relieve his pain.

"Okay, okay we can go to the library or something and try to figure this out, but in the mean time put on this," Katie said grabbing a pink glove out of her

"Pink? You dont have any white gloves or something?" Mac asked taking the pink glove with the hand that wasn't burning.

"I'm not Michael Jackson Mac," Katie stared blankly at Mac.

"Well meet me after school so we can head down to the Frobisher Library and find out whats going on," Mac said and with that the second bell rang and they went off to class.

Sophie was walking down the hall to her next class and then she got stopped by Gigi, "Wow Gigi, you look more perkier today than last week," She said leaning on Gigi's locker.

"That i am my very confused friend, because we are going to stake out tonight and get some scoop, this school can't be that boring," Gigi started moving Sophie out of her way so she can get in her locker, "Do you know how to work a camera?"

Sophie thought for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows, "No," Sophie stated and then smiled.

"Aye caramba," Gigi said as she face palmed and rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

* * *

"So everybody this is Mia," Nina said in the Sibuna meeting. Everybody was silent.

"Wow, you guys really know how to make a girl feel really welcome," Mia said looking at the Sibuna team.

"Well, you know its really hard to talk to people who just came to this school and is already apart of Our little Secret Club," Amber stated letting the cat out of the bag leaving the rest of the members in a weird position.

"Subtle Amber," Eddie stated rolling his eyes.

"Well we were getting no where with everybody just acting like this is normal," Amber said sapping her attention back on to Mia, "Who sent you? Why did you just suddenly come out the blue and show Nina your powers?" Amber asked not holding anything back.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked feeling like she was a witness a murder.

"So we're just going to act like this school has room for a new girl, The Iridium house had to break their backs trying to find the housing arrangments for you, dont they have two weeks notice for when new people come?" Amber asked not caring if she was being mean or not.

"Amber, stop," Nina said as if that had any effect on Amber, but it seemed to work.

"Okay, they were just questions anyway," Amber said looking Mia up down.

"Um, if you'll excuse me i'll just back to Iridium, i'm not feeling the friendly vibe that both you and I were expecting Nina," Mia said feeling insulted and started to leave the room.

"Amber, this could be a matter of life and death and whether you feel like she came out of the blue or not, we still need her," Nina said following Mia out.

"I really dont know what just came over me," Amber said, " I mean i was thinking it but i wasnt really going to say it, and when i started, i didnt stop," Amber shrugged.

"Weird," Patricia said.

"yeah usualy it's Patricia saying all those things," KT chuckled followed by an awkward stop when everybody just looked at her.. especially Patrcia.

"Jax have you seen my goggles?" Andi asked coming into Diego, Mac's and his room.

"What goggles?" Jax asked being oblivious.

"My Spell-O-Vision Goggles," Andi said not caring because he was the only one in the room.

"I dont know, where did you last have them?" Jax said trying to help.

"If i knew where i last had them don't you think i would have them by now and not asking you where they are?" Andi asked looking at him as if he was stupid, "Wait, i remember having them at the Anubis house last time to see if our spell worked," Andi mentally faced palmed herself as she ran out the house and to the House of Anubis.

"Your welcome!" Jax shouted down the corridor, but it was too late, she was already out the door.

"Mia!"Nina chased her down the stairs before she could leave the house, she swung the door open and Andi jumped back but made sure that the door didnt swing fully closed and she started to listen, "I'm sorry about up there, Amber is never like that," Nina said catching Mia's attention, "Please believe me!"

Mia took a minute think, Nina was right. The power of this thing could cause people to speak their mind whether they want to or not, "Okay i believe you," Mia said, "The power of this task can make people to act really weird," Mia explained, they paused for a moment ,"But i am human, well kanay, but that still counts. I do want an apology from her to know that i can trust her and that she can trust me." Mia stated leaving Andi confused because she thought all of the Kanays were extinct and Diego was a churry kanay.

"Okay, I'll talk to her, but i don't want to waste any time because I don't even know if our time is limited," Nina said. Andi scoffed, that Iridium trader, she thought she hit a pot that was in front of the House that caught Nina and Mia's attention. They slowly made their was to the door making sure that they didnt let who ever the person was hear them, Andi was in shock she could run but was it worth it they would see her anway, but then again she didn't want to get caught because then they'd put their target on her. She had a choice to either run or stay and only a limited time to chose what she wanted to do.


	25. House of Bake Off, House of Tunnels

Last time on House of Every Witch Way

Jerome and Alphie come up with a plan to have a bake sale with 'minor' help from Willow. Andi and Jax stake out to find hidden Sibuna meanings. Patrcia finds that Victor may have some tricks up his leave for the cup. Gigi and Sophie are working together to find things going around the school for Gigi's blog and in an One sided competiton with Mara.

* * *

"Hmm," Willow said sitting on Alphies bed thinking about the previous question that Jerome asked her, "So you want me to bake some goods for your benefits and get nothing in return?" Willow stated making sure that she got the plan. Jerome and Alphie nodded that was the plan no matter how it sounded, "No," Willow plainly said as she got up to walk out the door.

"Oh c'mon Willow," Jerome said blocking her path to leave the room, "Don't you want to help your boyfriend and his best friend out in a situation?" Jerome said looking into her eyes in sincerity.

"What is it for Clarke?" Willow says speaking by his last name which she normally never does, but she was doing business.

"Okay, don't tell Joy but.." Jerome started hesitating to answer her question, "I'm having a little trouble with the money factor for Joy's gift.

"Oh, exite!" Willow exclaimes jumping out of her business side, "Well if it's matters for the heart then i'm happy to oblige!" She said as she skipped out the room.

"We should've started with that then shouldn't have we?" Alphie stated looking at the door way into an empty hallway.

* * *

"So that is my project- er Hypothesis," Diego began standing in front of his science class presenting his last minute project to the class, "That potatoes can be made into potato juice," He concluded followed by a fair clap around the class room and Diego started bowing.

"Um, okay," Ms. Andrews said as she got out of her seat to the board to present the next presentation, "Okay next we will have Katie and Mac for their recessive trait project," Ms. Andrew said smiling once again.  
Katie and Mac went in the front of the class and got their poster board and their flash cards. Once they set it up Katie began the presentation. When it was almost Mac's turn he started to pick up his flash cards so he could present his side of the presentation he realized his hand turning red and glowing. He quickly moved his hand behind the poster board so no body would see his now fully lit red hand. He washed away in panic, looking at the crowd then looking back at audience and then looking at his flash cards and to come to think about it, his part of the presentation would come up any time soon. After about twenty more seconds Katie stopped talking leaving an awkward silence in the air, Katie pointed her head towards Mac giving him a cue to talk. Mac was looking at her and moving his head towards the back of the poster board so she could get a clue to look back there. Her eyes widened when she saw the red glowing hand. She quickly took his flash cards and did his side of the presentation. After the presentation the class clapped and and then they quickly sat down with Mac hiding his hand under his shirt.

When the bell rang the Mac went straight out of class grabbing Katie along the way taking her to a secluded part of the hallway.

"Katie, What is this?" Mac asked revealing his glowing red hand to her.

"How am i supposed to know?" Katie asked shaking her head and looking at his hand.

" I know i get red when im around you, but those are my cheeks not my hand!" Mac said not thinking about what he's saying.

"Wait, what-" katie started

"Nothing never mind," Mac said.

"Wait no i want to know what your talking about getting red when your around me," Katie smirked and drawled her attention away from his hand to his face looking him in his eyes.

"Can we focus on my glowing hand here?" Mac said almost yelling then checking around the corridor to see if anybody heard him.

"Right, right, sorry," Katie said directing her attention back on to his hand.

"Its staring to burn!" Mac cried closing his eyes to try to relieve his pain.

"Okay, okay we can go to the library or something and try to figure this out, but in the mean time put on this," Katie said grabbing a pink glove out of her

"Pink? You dont have any white gloves or something?" Mac asked taking the pink glove with the hand that wasn't burning.

"I'm not Michael Jackson Mac," Katie stared blankly at Mac.

"Well meet me after school so we can head down to the Frobisher Library and find out whats going on," Mac said and with that the second bell rang and they went off to class.

Sophie was walking down the hall to her next class and then she got stopped by Gigi, "Wow Gigi, you look more perkier today than last week," She said leaning on Gigi's locker.

"That i am my very confused friend, because we are going to stake out tonight and get some scoop, this school can't be that boring," Gigi started moving Sophie out of her way so she can get in her locker, "Do you know how to work a camera?"

Sophie thought for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows, "No," Sophie stated and then smiled.

"Aye caramba," Gigi said as she face palmed and rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

* * *

"So everybody this is Mia," Nina said in the Sibuna meeting. Everybody was silent.

"Wow, you guys really know how to make a girl feel really welcome," Mia said looking at the Sibuna team.

"Well, you know its really hard to talk to people who just came to this school and is already apart of Our little Secret Club," Amber stated letting the cat out of the bag leaving the rest of the members in a weird position.

"Subtle Amber," Eddie stated rolling his eyes.

"Well we were getting no where with everybody just acting like this is normal," Amber said sapping her attention back on to Mia, "Who sent you? Why did you just suddenly come out the blue and show Nina your powers?" Amber asked not holding anything back.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked feeling like she was a witness a murder.

"So we're just going to act like this school has room for a new girl, The Iridium house had to break their backs trying to find the housing arrangments for you, dont they have two weeks notice for when new people come?" Amber asked not caring if she was being mean or not.

"Amber, stop," Nina said as if that had any effect on Amber, but it seemed to work.

"Okay, they were just questions anyway," Amber said looking Mia up down.

"Um, if you'll excuse me i'll just back to Iridium, i'm not feeling the friendly vibe that both you and I were expecting Nina," Mia said feeling insulted and started to leave the room.

"Amber, this could be a matter of life and death and whether you feel like she came out of the blue or not, we still need her," Nina said following Mia out.

"I really dont know what just came over me," Amber said, " I mean i was thinking it but i wasnt really going to say it, and when i started, i didnt stop," Amber shrugged.

"Weird," Patricia said.

"yeah usualy it's Patricia saying all those things," KT chuckled followed by an awkward stop when everybody just looked at her.. especially Patrcia.

"Jax have you seen my goggles?" Andi asked coming into Diego, Mac's and his room.

"What goggles?" Jax asked being oblivious.

"My Spell-O-Vision Goggles," Andi said not caring because he was the only one in the room.

"I dont know, where did you last have them?" Jax said trying to help.

"If i knew where i last had them don't you think i would have them by now and not asking you where they are?" Andi asked looking at him as if he was stupid, "Wait, i remember having them at the Anubis house last time to see if our spell worked," Andi mentally faced palmed herself as she ran out the house and to the House of Anubis.

"Your welcome!" Jax shouted down the corridor, but it was too late, she was already out the door.

"Mia!"Nina chased her down the stairs before she could leave the house, she swung the door open and Andi jumped back but made sure that the door didnt swing fully closed and she started to listen, "I'm sorry about up there, Amber is never like that," Nina said catching Mia's attention, "Please believe me!"

Mia took a minute think, Nina was right. The power of this thing could cause people to speak their mind whether they want to or not, "Okay i believe you," Mia said, "The power of this task can make people to act really weird," Mia explained, they paused for a moment ,"But i am human, well kanay, but that still counts. I do want an apology from her to know that i can trust her and that she can trust me." Mia stated leaving Andi confused because she thought all of the Kanays were extinct and Diego was a churry kanay.

"Okay, I'll talk to her, but i don't want to waste any time because I don't even know if our time is limited," Nina said. Andi scoffed, that Iridium trader, she thought she hit a pot that was in front of the House that caught Nina and Mia's attention. They slowly made their was to the door making sure that they didnt let who ever the person was hear them, Andi was in shock she could run but was it worth it they would see her anway, but then again she didn't want to get caught because then they'd put their target on her. She had a choice to either run or stay and only a limited time to chose what she wanted to do.


	26. House of Locket, House New Mysteries

Last time on House of Every Witch Way

Willow agrees to help the boys out. Amber doesn't hold back her feelings when the new girl Mia is going to join the Sibuna team which is unusual but Nina finds out from Mia that it part of the task at hand. Andi eavesdrops and Nina and Mia hear her. Will they find out who's there or will Andi get away?

* * *

Andi snuck in the person sized hole in the ground on the side of the house not really thinking about how dirty it is just get didnt want to get caught.

"I wonder what that was," Nina said while walking back slowly in the house followed by Mia.  
That was a close one, Andi thought to herself and she tried to climb out the hole. Just as she tried to get out her foot slipped and she hit something. Something that felt like a lever. She shook it off and then continued to try to get out the hole. Just then she saw two pair of feet in front of her and she looked up slowly. There stood an angry Victor with a toothbrush in his hands.

"I don't care if you live in this house or not young lady," Victor began handing the dirty girl a toothbrush, "I want to see my face sparkle in the Girls bathroom," Victory said as he took a whiff of her scent, "Matter of fact, do that after you take a shower please," Victor scrunching up his nose. Andi nervously smiled and took the toothbrush to go to her house and rolled her eyes. That guy seemed way jumpy when he found me in that Hole. Anubis house may be weird, she thought, But she was determined to find out what was in that hole.

"Okay Amber, would you like to say something to Mia?" Nina asked bringing Mia into the room.

"No," Amber said acting oblivious and crossing her arms. After a minute went by of blank stares she was starting to feel uncomfortable, "Okay fine," Amber started giving up being stubborn. She didnt wan't to be wrong and never admitted when she was wrong, but she couldnt help it. Literally she couldnt help it, "I'm sorry for not giving you the Sibuna welcome like i should have," Amber concluded in a huff.

"Yeah what was that about? You usually never act like that," Fabian asked looking at Amber.

"I really dont know, i usually hold back when i tell people how i feel," Amber started, "It was like there was no filter on my mouth," She concluded.

"Well there is a reason for that," Mia started as she explained the whole thing about the task making weird things happen around the house.

Everybody shook their head at Mia and understood what she was trying to say.

"Sibuna?" Nina said in question asking the members if she could be in the group. Everybody said yes. Everybody except for Amber she stood there in the middle of Fabian, KT Eddie and Patricia on her bed and she finally gave in rolled her eyes and huffed and said ,"Sibuna."

* * *

"Have you found anything on the internet?" Mac asked rushed away from the bookshelf in the Frobisher Library to the computer Katie

"No Mac, it's only been 20 seconds since you asked the last time btw," Katie said using abbreviation.

"I'm asking because my hand is red and Glowing!" Mac asked taking his glove off his hand revealing his hand and then quickly putting the glove back in si nobody would see.

"I can't find anything other than some Egyptian myths, so It's kind of hard to classify a glowing red hand," Katie shot back.

"Egyptian myths?" Mac repeated sitting in a chair that was next to Katie and the computer.

"Yeah, it was kind of Garbage, so i just put it to the side," Katie laughed, "It's all fake anyway."

"Yeah but isn't magic something that we thought could've been a myth, and look where we are now, in a Frobisher Library with my hand glowing," Mac said as he took the mouse and clicked on the Egyptian mythology page.

"It says something about a seeker," Katie said looking closer to the screen, "When the hand's read and glowing then Ye shall find, mysteries and power and knowledge of all kinds," Katie recited from the Web Page.

"is it me or did my life just get a lot more cooler?" Mac asked looking at the Webpage.

"Let me take a picture of it so we can use stuff later," Katie said as they both got up exiting the room. Just then Mr. Sweet came in and used the computer that they were just using, Once he opened up the internet he saw the page they was just on.

"Oh my," Mr. Sweet said scrolling through the page.

* * *

Willow was in the kitchen baking for the Bake Sale that they were having. She was making the batter and that's when Mara came in with the charm that she found in the grass from taking out the trash around her neck.

"Willow what are you doing?" Mara asked looking around the dirty kitchen with flour everywhere.

"I'm making cup cakes and cookies Mara, Here," Willow said shoving a cookie in Mara's face for her to eat it. Mara took the cookie and began eating it. She nodded her head in amusement.

"Where did you learn how to bake like that Willow?" Mara said as her eyes widened and she grabbed another that was over on the other side of the batter bowl causing the charm to fall off her necklace and into the batter bowl.

"Bake off Champion two consecutive years in a row," Willow said reminiscing.

"Well i give it Five stars!" Mara said glowing as she left the room. As a moment went by, Willow stopped thinking about it and got back to work.

When Mara was walking down the hall she bumped into her boyfriend, "Oh Hey Fabian," Mara said kissing him on the cheek, "So how about tonight we head down to the Frobisher Library and watch the movie on Ancient Egyptian History?"

"Sounds fun!" Joy sarcastically said while walking around the couple.

"Actually that would sound great!" Fabian said while rolling his eyes at Joy's comment.

"Cool, i'll see you later," Mara said pecking him on the lips and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Nina and Amber.

"Um, Fabian we have to tell you something, but if your too busy we can talk about it later," Nina said running back upstairs to her room

"Your needed right now in our room Fabian," Amber said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Fabian unexpectedly asked.

"Yes, but we're in the middle of something as well," Amber shot back assuming that question was because of the weird spirit making them speak their minds. Mara looked at Fabian who was looking at Amber who was looking at Mara. Joy was looking at all of them with a basket of clothes in her hands.

"You all are so weird," Joy said before she went upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Hey thanks for leaving me to rot to find my Spell-O-Vision goggles," Andi said coming in Jax room with mud all over her and a toothbrush in her hand.

"Your welcome," Jax chuckled, "But it's been right her the whole time," He laughed holding the Goggles by the string from his index finger. Andi went over there and thumped him on his head and took the goggles.

"Well on that wild goose chase i found some information," Andi said cause Jax to giver her his full attention. She told everthing.

"So let me get this straight," Jax began, "There is a spirit roaming around for who ever is involved or remotely involved in the task that they get weird mood swings, and it only gets worse until we complete the task and the new girl Mia can't be trusted because she siding with the Anubis house?"

"And that Victor is weird because he got all jumpy when i was in the hole," Andi said thinking, "There definitely something in that hole that he doesn't want me to see, "And we have to call a Silver meeting tonight because, there is a lot going on we need to tell Emma and the gang, and we need to talk about the Mia thing, because she knows something. We need to keep our friends close and our enemies closer," Andi said as she presumed to take a shower and go back tot he Anubis house to clean the toilets. She walked upstairs to the bathroom and crossed paths with Emma.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Emma asked.

"Everywhere," Andi said as she presumed to go take a shower. Emma laughed and went downstairs. When she got there she saw Desdemona and Ramona in front of her which she slowly made herself halt.

"Do you have anything to do with the now missing powers of Jax Navoa?" Desdemona asked looking straight a head to Emma.

"No," Emma said trying to make i seem like she wasnt lying. She didnt want to sell Lily out even though she was mad at her.

"Oh really, because we went back in the magic realm and we didn't see anything under his name profile," Ramona said looking her up and down and circling around her.

"I told you that i don't know anything about the Jax's powers," Emma started looking down, "now can you please stop interrogating me?" Emma asked as she left from their triangle. leaving Desdemona and Ramona looking at her every move til she was out of sight. She walked into the kitchen and open the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. Then all of a sudden Emma heard noises. Not noises that she would hear every day but whispers. It came from the cellar. Emma looked around it and then she inched her way towards the door, making sure that nobody was in the halls, She slowly opened the unlocked cellar door and went in the there and turned on the lights. She heard dripping coming from all the pipes. This was an Old building but just fixed up for Iridium so it was cold and dusty. But in the corner there was a book shelf with only one book on it. She slowly inched her was toward the book shelf and then she heard the door open. Emma quickly ran to the book shelf and took the book and hid under the desk near the bookshelf. she looked up around the book shelf and saw old books, then on the bottom where she was hiding, she saw a pad with something on it.


End file.
